White Wolf of the Sea
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: I had taken my last breath as my life slowly faded away in the arms of Minato's Legacy, one I would be proud to call a brother. I had finished my purpose and now I can lay down my arms for the last time live to in eternal-peace. Now, In this new world, will I take up arms again? For Peace? Or for Power? For my close ones? Or for the sake of adventure? M for blood.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone except of my OC.**

* * *

**(Location Unknown. 13 years ago.)**

"Get back to work!" A man in a bulbous suit, complete with a sphere glass helmet snapped, cracking a whip at the back of a young man.

"Hai sir." The teen whose body would rival that of a Olympic athlete replied monotonously, seemingly unaffected by the sharp hiss as the whip slashed his back as he walked over to a crate that rivaled in his size yet lifted it up and carried it like it was a feather.

The bulbous guard huffed arrogantly as he left the large room, leaving the boy alone, thinking he wouldn't try anything stupid.

If any of you are wondering, yes, the young boy over there is me, who I am was of no importance to me in the moment, where I was and why I was there was at the top of the list in the 'What the Hell?' category I had in my head.

I'm not sure if I'm even in Konoha or more particularly the Elemental Nations anymore.

Well, after my supposed death due to giving Naruto that one-second advantage to let him deal the finishing blow to Madara which led to waking up in a cart full of other various beings, humans and giants, some mythical creatures, even large humanoid creatures with features that resemble fish chained up and being sent to a place called 'Mariejois', especially the wonderful fact that I was a young boy again was good enough of a reason for me to start asking if I'm even in the same WORLD anymore.

For four years I've been in slavery and I'm still trying to bust my way out.

Yes, a sixteen-year old with the skill set and knowledge from a previous life of a Jonin Shinobi that rivals Kage's hasn't found a way out of confinement yet.

What boggles me is the way this new world works. No ninja's, no chakra, no knowledge of Sakki (killing intent), the existence of haki, fruits that give you unimaginable powers yet would take away your ability to swim, the world is just a continent whose land stretched from the north pole to the south, a section in the ocean where anything is possible and is impossible to navigate in.

Luckily this imprisonment I was in didn't have any pale, sadistic pedophiles that were obsessed with jutsu and experimentations.

Though most of my physical strength had been taken away with this biological age setback, I wasn't really worried, I could train that back and by the time I returned to my original age I would have reached my peak, possibly even more by then.

Luckily my knowledge and mental skills hasn't deteriorated and I still had my large chakra reserves, though it meant I'm limited to low-class jutsu due to my younger body being unable to handle the stress of using the advanced skills I had learned in my years.

Before I could analyze more of my situation and how I can overcome it a something broke through the wall, screams and flames can be heard in the distance.

"O'nii-san?" A young voice rattled me out of my thoughts, turning around, I saw a young girl peeking out of a corner of boxes, a sixteen year old, same age as me though I was older than her by months, long-black hair, her side-locks went past her shoulders and were braided. Her hair framed her face up to her chin, and dark blue eyes that contrasted with my silver white eyes. Those are the main features that I could discern from her, well apart from her slender form and well-developed breasts that wasn't really what I was focusing on.

What I was focusing on was why Hancock was here without the knowledge of the slavers to begin with.

"Hancock!?" I asked in shock, dropping the large container carefully as to not alert any of the guards and walked quickly to her location, whispering loudly "What are you doing here? Do the guards know your missing? Do you know what would happen if they find you here!?" sending a barrage of worried questions at her.

I came to Mariejois the same day she and her sisters had come to this supposed 'Holy-Land', though I had no control over what they would assign them to be working on here, I still made it abundantly clear that they were NOT to be the Noble's 'Playthings', though they would still find some lesser harassment in working as simple maids for the nobles it was a better deal than being constantly fondled and abused for the evil people's delight.

From there I had earned the respect of the three sisters and the other slaves and possibly strengthened them in willpower and resolve to push for a revolt.

The particular disgrace of these 'Saints' have earned me the many scars in my back that even today I wear in pride, it was better than nothing because they might end up with more dead higher-ups if they ever dropped the death sentence on me.

She shushed me quickly when I finally got close to her and from here I could also see the rest of the Boa family, Marigold and Sandersonia were with her as well, what was happening to the city?

Luckily she had her hand over my mouth or I would have shouted out my confusion instead of worrying about the fact that I need to keep quiet.

"We're escaping." Hancock quickly answered "A red fishman is wreaking havoc on the nobles and the city in general, he seeks to free the slaves from this kingdom."

Sandersonia continued "You stuck out for us without regretting and fearing death or worse punishment, to return the favor, we seeked you out so that we can continue fleeing from this city."

There was a pregnant pause at that moment and with this revelation and chance of a lifetime I made my decision.

"Keep running." I ordered them, shocking them of my sudden authoritative manner "I can't come with." Which shocked them greatly, but this time for what they thought was my refusal to be free.

"What!? Why?" asked Marigold, the youngest of the three sisters.

"I have some unfinished business with this city and its denizens, I'm not about to leave my share to some fishman who had just appeared out of nowhere." I explained and before they could retort about my reckless endeavor I continued.

"Last time I checked, you don't owe me anything." I told them "And there are still slaves imprisoned and I need to free them, I am not leaving even one behind." I explained as I started for the door.

"Wait!" Raven-haired beauty exclaimed, stopping me just as I reached the door "Will we ever see you again?" she asked shocking the me and her two sisters.

I flashed the same grin I gave them when the guards dragged me back to my cell after the nobles had whipped me years ago, bringing them some relief due to my self-confidence "I don't know." I answered, making Hancock droop in depression to which I quickly remedied "But I am confident that we will some day" turning my grin into a more sincere, compassionate smile "The other just has to wait, will you?".

In response she nodded fervently and gave me a smile of her own.

While her giant of a younger sister Sarsedonia asked me suspiciously "What?" bringing my attention to her "No saying goodbye?" giving her own smile in amusement to my cheesy line.

I gave an amused smirk before replying "Goodbye's are for when you are not gonna see the other ever again." I mused "Leaving without saying farewells means I'm coming back one day ne?"

But the last happy moment we would ever have before we could see each other again was interrupted by that same guard that cracked his whip at me when he entered the room "What are you doing slave!?" Shouting at me as he instantly spotted me but stuttered when he noticed the Boa sister with me and realized that he was outnumbered "What are you doing here! Gua-" he tried to warn his companions but before he could try to do so I had backhanded him in the head smashing through the glass helmet he was wearing, sending him into a deep shock for sharing the same air with us commoners and I quickly smashed his face to oblivioun while I was at it. All of this done on reaction without even looking behind me.

Looking back to the sisters who wore shocked expressions on their faces, though they had seen me kill with such skill before, they still might not be used to the fact that I could do the deed so easily that I could to it solely on instinct and with no regrets after taking a life.

"And don't worry about me." I briefly released my _Sakki_ for them to witness the true level of my power and enough to be sent throughout city to inform this red fishman of my presence and striking every Tenryuubito with sudden fear, possibly some killing them out of shock alone.

"I was holding back last time." I told them darkly as I body flickered out of the room to the rooftops before heading over to location of the various prison cells.

* * *

**End.**

**A/N: I'll be continuing _A Chance at Redemption _but I'm still trying to create a story of how the three undead would deal with the situation of being in a new world and how it would develop from there till they reach where the Fairy Tail storyline started off.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hokurou's mine. One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's.**

* * *

**(13 years ago. Location Mariejois. Gallows.)**

Finally arriving to the entrance of the prison chambers after minutes of shunshinning over the rooftops, I reached the entrance of the prison quarters and I encountered something I expected from the scum of this city.

A group of guards were holding down the large doors that led to the prisons where the slave where held at and judging from the roars and banging on the gate meant there were still some who were still some who were trapped in the other side.

Along with the said guards were some of the Tenryuubito who were shouting orders at them while holding pistols at them at point blank range, guess even the guards of these 'World SCUM' share some form of distrust with them.

Quickly finding a solution to this predicament I spotted shards of broken glass near me, grabbing the longer, more jagged shards, imbuing the makeshift throwing knives with chakra, I set my aim with half assed seriousness and threw.

Nailing each of the Shouting Tenryuubito in the head.

Wondering what had happened to the Tenryuubito with the sudden silence, the sound of stabbing and a series of thuds, they turned to look behind them and had looked fearful of the sight before them.

Three of the World Nobles, on the floor, dead, with glass protruding from the back of their heads and behind them, me, the rumored "Monster Slave" of Mariejois who had slain dozens of the 'finest' of marines and greatly injured a vice-admiral before being subdued.

Smirking at the terrified look on their faces, I decided to ham it up a bit more.

Pointing my thumb behind me, I merely said "I'll give you a TEN minute head start." emanating my killing intent to physical form so that they could see a white wolf twice my size behind me, looking at them in hunger.

In a heartbeat, the shellshocked guards ran with all their strength to the kingdom's exit, some of them were even stripping off pieces of their armor so they could run faster.

That would definitely add to my name if they manage to survive and report to their superiors.

But now, without the opposing force that it keeping the wooden gates closed, the tall objects finally gave in to all the stress as its hinges broke and the doors fell down, right in front of me.

With the obstructions gone, my eyes encounter the sight of a group of chained people, a mix of races, humans dominant in numbers, a few dwarves were standing on the shoulders of the men and women, there were even three majestic mermaids being carried by the men of the group.

Having dismissed my Sakki before I the gates fell down, I pulled away my sadistic side for for my concern of the imprisoned to take its place.

"Is this all of you? Are there anymore still trapped?" I questioned them quickly, wanting to get with my business and their freedom as fast as possible.

With a shake of heads from the group I sighed in relied, strengthening my hands with chakra as I snapped each of their chains and collars one by one, each one of them amazed at my strength and the surprise of the defusing of the slave collars without it exploding.

Once I was done, I motioned for them to follow me, which they silently obeyed and soon I gave my input.

Turning to them again after walking a few blocks from the Gallows I said "We're getting out of here." after the groups cheers and sighs of relief I continued "I need someone who can lead this group out of the city, who knows the fastest way out?"

To that, a Tall muscular merman with a fishes tail for a lower body and a young skinny girl with brown ragged. raised their hand, both of them seem to have some form of familiarity between each other, possibly saw each other as a father and daughter figures.

The girl answered "We were previously tasked to deliver parcels through various nobles so we know the city inside out." To that the larger man nodded his confirmation.

"Good." Grabbing a torch, some rags and creating a makeshift torch and giving it to the girl, continuing "Lead the others out of the city. I'll create a distraction for you, everyone would focus more on the rampaging beast than a group of runaway slaves."

"Hai." Came from the stoic merman.

"Arigatou Onii-san." said the young girl, giving a genuine happy grin but seemed to be instilled with paranoia and fear but in hopes of alleviating her dilema I replied by putting a calming smile on my face.

With the confirmation from the two they began leading the large group out as I jumped to the rooftops to find the tallest building in the kingdom.

Reaching one of the towers, I gained excellent view of the kingdom,the various main paths and highways.

I see various groups of slaves, Nobles and Guards running for the exits, the bastards not caring for anything but their own lives, even trampling over the bodies of their own allies while the slaves were running there was no tomorrow, intent on never getting captured again.

I can even see the group I encountered back in the chambers, the girl, torch in hand, led at the front, causing more and more of the enslaved to follow their one group.

Somehow in that little moment, that young kid reminded me of a certain blonde brat, who wished to become Hokage, who changed the ninja world by storm, inspired figures that became unique, great, those who united all ninja, those who were redeemed.

This one person, bringing more people together in his way, one by one, step by step.

And someone like me will be there, giving them that vital lift to get to the end, even if it meant MY end would come, alone, overwhelmed, dead.

Though I had accepted this fate, I had been forced into a line of self sacrifice and service to others.

I was forced into a life of risking my own life for others, to assist the innocent in every way, to be given all these expectations that rises as the years go by and I have to accept it to be something as natural as breathing.

My damn vows... That damned snake...

Looks like I have something to thank him for all those experiments with all the failures I have endured in my career as a ninja.

Gathering all the evil and traumatizing memories which I locked up in my head, all the deaths of my comrades, the men I failed to lead and protect, the civilians and innocent who were under my responsibility, my adoptive family.

I nearly threw up due to all the hate and depression that was flowing through my chakra system, breaking it down and deteriorating it while I forced all that malice and dark energy to form a separate entity

_**You never had a family to begin with!**_

_**You were the only one who believed in the White Fang...**_

_**My only goal is in the darkness.**_

_**You failed your comrades, just like you failed your nakama.**_

_**Hope is an Illusion.**_

_**This world... I don't care about it anymore...**_

_**Self-Sacrifice is easier to say than do.**_

_**While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you.**_

_**All you needed to do was to fall once, and all that would turn around into deep hatred for the world.**_

_**It's already over.**_

_**I'm sorry my Musuko (son), if only I could see your face.**_

_**HOKUROU!**_

Entering my own world, the sounds of flames and screams were none existent in my mind.

I controlled my taxed breathing as dark chakra was forcibly pulled from my body.

Returning to the world around me, I opened my eyes to see the darker side of myself before me, looking exactly like me when I was in my prime, years older than me, wearing the the signature 'leaf' flak jacket, face mask and forehead protector with the leaf symbol that covered both his eyes, even though I couldn't see his face I could practically sense him smirking in arrogance.

This 'Holy Land' will be tested whether it can withstand the Inferno of the leaf that can outlast and overwhelm even Ameterasu itself.

**"Looks like you need MY help lapdog" **My alter ego mocked in a vain attempt to enrage me so he could take over my body more easily.

"Yes, indeed I do." I confirmed his statement, which made him facefault before bringing up a tough face and demanding to know what I wanted.

I ordered to him "There's some insects that need to be exterminated, let's flush them out of their nests." My darker side gave a grin of approval.

**"Your getting closer to accepting your true nature, I'm proud of you." **ruffling my hair in mirth before standing behind me, facing back to back and preparing to burn this kingdom.

We both formed the Horse hand seal, I roared as my nearly half my chakra reserves formed up in my mouth, the sheer magnitude of the Chakra causing moderate stress to my body, preparing to unleash inferno.

I flung my head backwards before leaning forward, putting my mouth closer to my hands holding the seal, "_**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!**_" I roared as a line of fire spewed from my mouth that quickly spread out a kilometers and engulfed about half of the kingdom, while my darker side covered the other half.

***POV Young girl* Location Outside Mariejois.**

I looked in amazement and fear as I looked back at the slowly receding view of Mariejois, only to find a giant inferno engulfed the kingdom.

The rest of the guys, even Tou-san had a shocked yet slight amusement in the sight before them.

Trying to find anything visible left my eyes set upon one of the towers which held an individual and a shadowy figure which I couldn't recognize that had put me in immediate worry.

My hero, our savior, Hokurou the 'monster slave' was spewing forth fire from his mouth which fed the unrelenting flames below him.

But before I could shout to the rest, onii-san and the shadow had stopped unleashing their wrath on the city and vanished, only after-images were left that were slowly fading away as the fires that were left still burned unrelenting.

_Please be safe._ I pleaded in my mind as I remained worried despite the admiration of onii-sans strength, continuing on the responsibility he gave to me, to lead these people to freedom.

And with that, I continued to run away from the city as we silently prayed for our hero's safety.

***POV Hancock* Location Bridge leading to the outside front entrance of the kingdom. **

"Onee-sama!" Marigold, my youngest sister shouted to me, making me turn to her as she pointed back to the kingdom as it seemed that she couldn't trust her own words to explain the sight before her.

Turning to her view, I took a step back, mouth agape as I couldn't comprehend what I saw before me.

Mariejois, the place we considered a living hell, was replaced by a giant wall of fire which blocked our view of the city.

This was in no way possible, someone must have caused this.

"White eyes..." Sandersonia mumbled in sadness, where my confusion to her statement quickly turned to worry after I realized who she was referring to.

'Onii-san! He couldn't still be in there?!' I thought in distress as the ferocity of the inferno only kept rising.

But suddenly I remembered the times when he has spoken to us.

***Flashback (4 years ago)***

**"Alright he's had enough, get him to his cell, no food for a week." Ordered the World Noble next to me, trying to act tough, desperately trying to find something that would benefit them here as he was the one demonstrating the Tenryuujima's more 'humane' punishments,**

**Which to them meant constant lashes in the back for hours.**

**This was supposed to be a sad demonstration for us slaves, but it somehow turned to something comical as the White-eyed teen was deadpanning the entire time, at some points even stating a life facts getting laughs from even the guards.**

**Though the Nobles were Livid that the boy wasn't reacting the way they were expecting,**

**but what was shocking to all of us was the considerable resistance and strength he had, the notched whip leaving only bruises on his skin instead of leaving gaping wounds.**

**And in the entire time of the punishment I sensed some form of aura emanating from him which seems to strengthen his durability, was it some form of Haki? It couldn't be one as it had no physical manifestation, this kid was more of a mystery the more you learn about him.**

**After such a humiliating demonstration for the presenters, the guards were quick to release the boy from the harness, chain him and drag him back to the gallows, but the path they crossed was the area where I was and it looked like the boy had more to say.**

**"Hold it." He ordered the guards and the fearsome pair immediately halted to his commands.**

**Though the noble near me was shouting something incoherent beside me, somehow everything tuned out for my hearing aside from the boy's voice as he rose his head to show me a happy grin, asking "You alright?" seemingly uncaring of his current situation and more focused on me.**

**And despite the circumstances, I blushed under his genuinely happy and chivalrous attitude.**

**"H-h-hai." I meekly stuttered my confirmation, why am I feeling like this!?**

**His grin faded to a more calm smile, merely saying "Good." even leaving me as a bigger stuttering mess before turning to the shouting noble, immediately losing the kind attitude at his mere presence, a mysterious aura manifesting into a a darker shadow that resembled a silhouette of a wolf, it even had a red eye glowing from it.**

**"Hopefully we got the issue taken care of right jii-sama?" asking in a dark yet polite tone while growling out like a wolf, making some people near us sweat in fear, yet it looks like my sisters and I are the only ones unaffected by this.**

**"Y-y-ye-YES!" The Noble quickly answered, laughing nervously at the glare he was receiving "Indeed haha, this fine woman and her two sisters will get a proper occupation of servitude to us, simple house maidens, nothing malicious whatsoever! hahaha." His explanation about his argument with the boy, surprising me and my sisters, why would he go out of his way and risk his life for us?**

**"Good" The boys happy expression immediately returned before turning to me again giving another calm persona.**

**"If any of you need help, I'll be there." he finally said before he asked the guards to finally send him back to his cell.**

**'Who is that guy?' I wondered.**

***Flashback end***

_"You alright?"_

_"If any of you need help, I'll be there."_

_"You don't owe me anything."_

_"I was holding back last time."_

Remembering his previous words, I suddenly realized.

I had been underestimating him.

He had this time to show his power and strengths, yet I'm still worried of his well being when I should be confident of his abilities.

If I keep at this, if I ever faced against him one day, he would defeat me easily.

Turning to my siblings I reassured them that he was alright before turning back to the path we decided on and continued to run.

They both asked how and why, I merely stated.

"This is likely one of the strengths he was holding back from us." and from there the rest of our journey was silent before Sandersonia wondered something aloud.

"What was his name?"

...

That was a good point actually, all these years and he had yet to mention his name to us, sure the rest of the fellow slaves knew his identity, but it was likely he wanted them to keep silent from us.

But before we could delve further a note with a feather attached to it flew to the current of the wind and stopped right in front of me, opening it, it read.

_Dear Boa Hancock,_

_Sorry if I couldn't get to you but it seems I'm busy dealing with something._

_I am confident we will meet each other again. It would be interesting to spar against you one day._

__So become stronger, become beautiful and wise, kind and intelligent. There is much potential in you.__

__Hopefully this letter reaches you, if not my skill at throwing must have seriously degraded.__

_-Hokurou de Sephtis._

"White Wolf of Death huh?" I pondered at the meaning of his name as we continued to run, as far away from this place and closer to our freedom.

_***POV Tiger Fish***_

"Boss-sama!" a shark fishman shouted at me during the walk of our exodus from the 'Holy Ground' "Look!" pointing back at the kingdom.

What I saw left me intrigued as to who was powerful enough to cause such a phenomenon.

What I saw was two giant streams of flame which engulfed the entire kingdom, the twin inferno's originating from two individuals, both them human.

One of them was a young boy in his teens, wearing rags with bandages taped to his hands and feet, the cuff and chains confirming my suspicion that he was a fellow slave.

'So that's the monster slave that's everyone has been talking about... I knew I felt his presence in the kingdom if only for a while...' I thought to myself as I remember a flash of pain running over me but nothing I couldn't handle but the Tenruubito's and their guards were choking from the pressure.

But the other individual with him was more of a mystery even through the way he dressed.

Navy blue uniform with red swirls on each arm, green jacket, blue headband over eyes. He didn't look like an admiral or marine, he wasn't any pirate I recognized.

Both humans seemed to emanate auras of their own, surprising for me as I couldn't recognize them as a form of haki, but what shocked me the most was that both of their auras were contrasting and were battling each other for dominance, the older one's aura was pure black, full of malice. While the boy's aura was a bright white, pure.

Before I could assess more, the two of them stopped the surge of fire before disappearing to whatever destination their heading to.

"I can't help but think that this won't be the last time I'll meet those two." I thought aloud to my fellow fishmen's confusion before putting up shocked faces and trying to catch up as I had already gone ahead of them.

_***POV Saint Roswald***_

"I knew that that brat would be nothing but trouble, he was literally a bad omen given form, but noooo, _He could become an asset they said, He will submit they said,_ now this happened!" I mumbled loudly as I led my children out of the city and on the way to the nearest Marine outpost.

**"Well here's one of the world SCUM lapdog." **a deep, husky voice mocked, looking behind us, what I saw before me greatly confused me and greatly scared me.

Two men, one mature, one young, the former looking at us in blood lust, the latter glaring solely at me in indifference.

The mature man wore an all navy blue uniform with red swirls patched unto the sides of his shirt's arms, over that was a green jacket, he wore a facemask and a headband, attached to it was a metal plate which had a leaf symbol engraved on it. He was no marine.

While the other man was a certain individual I hoped that I would never meet.

Slicked back spiked hair, pure white eyes, tattered clothes, broken cuffs and chains, Sephtis, the 'monster slave'.

Looking on in fear, I fell back in shock as through the older mans gaze I saw myself dying in multiple ways.

I immediately put myself in a kneeling position and started begging for my families lives.

"Please spare us!" I tore up, earning a silent stare from Sephtis and a huff of arrogance from the enigma of a man while my children looked in shock at my submissive position.

Taking the two blades that I managed to grab from my home before I we ran, and offered it to both of them "Please!" Repeating myself once more, getting an interested look from the masked man and a more angry stare from the young 'monster slave' "Take this as a sign of good will, I have children!" Continuing to plead for my families continued existence, which brought the masked man to an unamused stance and a pitying stare from the young one once I brought morals into the situation when I mentioned my son and daughter.

The masked man took both of the blades and gracefully unsheathed them, looking at the two six-shot gun-blades in marvel.

**"Interesting, exotic"** the masked man finally voiced **"Makes for a mixed, unpredictable style of fighting."** complimenting on the two blades, already having a good idea on how to use them in good effect, before returning them to their sheathes and tossing them to the younger man while nodding to him.

**"We have a deal."** he agreed facing to me, before nodding to the younger man again, who returned the nod with a silent glare before following him in his destination,

AWAY from us.

Silently I wholeheartedly thanked all the deities in the land for such a miracle with us barely escaping with our well being fully intact.

But my proud son Roswald had possibly done the most idiotic thing possible which meant the damning of our lives.

Taking up a nearby dead guards pistol, he aimed it at Sephtis, shouting "YOU ARE THE SCUM YOU COMMONERS!" before pulling the trigger.

The masked man, again, with his actions now confirming my fears, had flashed in front of the bullets path, the speeding ball of lead doing absolutely nothing to him.

Allowing us to have a moment of shock, the masked man walked menacingly towards my son, who still had a face full of fear, standing completely still as if looking in the eye of death himself despite the older man masking his entire face.

Now standing at arms length of my son, he put forward his hand over my sons head, his hand clutched as a fist, I feared that he would crush my son, but what he had done had shocked me to my very core.

He released his grip and what he had in his hand was both impossible and insane.

The bullet.

The ball of lead dropping on my son's glass helmet, creating a crack on the very thing that had kept his intergity free and also creating a light ping sound had brought him back to his senses.

Roswald screamed, dropping the flintlock before he tried to run back to me, which had been halted by the masked man by gripping on his glass helmet, threatening to break it and crush my sons head in the process, both shaming him and killing him.

I was in whole shock at that entire moment, being able to do nothing for my son as the only thing my body was capable of doing was stare.

More shockingly that was the time my daughter who decided to act, having more wits than a more wise noble like me.

"Let go of my brother!" she shouted in tears, picking up the dropped flintlock by the barrel and started hitting the masked man with it as her eyes teared up more.

The masked man formed a darker aura around him as he now stared at the non-existent threat to him, prompting more screaming and thrashing about from my son but my daughter, Shalulia never wavered, continuing in her effort to free her brother, now my efforts of saving my family were crushed.

If I could just be as foolhardy as her... I depressingly thought as this was likely the end for us three.

But what happened next was even a mystery to me than the question as to who were these two monsters.

The masked man had suddenly dropped my son, allowing Roswald to finally run up to me, hugging me like I would disappear if he let go and cried. The man then kneeled with his one knee as he faced Shalulia, my daughter was struck by fear once more, unable to move as the masked man's full attention was on her now.

He then proceeded, to the slave kid's surprise, remove his headband, revealing his eyes to us.

Both had fully red sclera and iris, in the centre were three stretched triangles that were evenly spaced around the pupil, curving at the top at the top around the eye, forming a pinwheel.

Each of us except for the kid and the masked man were stunned at his unnatural eyes, the very eyes itself were beckoning us to look at it, pulling us into a false sense of security.

The man then reached out for her, Shalulia wavered but the red-eyed man was now completely docile when it came to his attitude for her, being slow and easy on his reach.

And did another physically impossible feat, his hand going through the glass with both body part and transparent object remaining completely intact as he ruffled the girls head.

**"Good, you know well."** he complimented surprising us with his complete change of attitude **"Protecting your family is above all."** giving her an absolutely genuine eye smile, completely calming her of her fears.

Turning to me and my son, he called out **"Hey, runt." **shouting to my son how was pulled out of his stupor **"If you think you can just kill me just like that, remember your letting go of everything that is protecting you from me. So you better get stronger before you try something stupid again." **He advised before he stood up and returned on his was to the opposite path.

Sephtis commented "Never thought you had it in you older me." what was he talking about?

The older man merely laughed and remarked **"I just want you to not carry everyone's burdens and expectations for yourself and actually live your life you know?"** leaving the young beast baffled before they both disappeared in a flash.

I couldn't tell how long we were still there, as still as a rock, Shalulia had a far off look in her eyes, while Roswald had a fiery, determined look in his.

After a while, possibly hours, a regiment of marine's had arrived including Vice Admiral Sakazuki.

"Lord Roswald!" Sakazuki shouted "Are you hurt?"

"No.. no, were fine." I replied tired, what took them so long?

While I relaxed, I could clearly see the rage in the eyes of my children, clearly due to the timing of the marines.

"Let's go, I've had enough for today." I told them, now they visibly relaxed and each of them held my hands as I walked them, in escort of the vice admiral and a group of marines he selected, while the rest ran into the still burning city, in effort to save what still left inside the inferno.

We didn't even bother requesting a mount to ride on, walking a long path sounds like a good way to dull my head of all the stress right now.

**END OF CH2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or anything else apart from my OC for that matter...**

* * *

**(13 years ago. Location eastern outskirts of Mariejois.)**

"Finally, thought I'd never lose them" I sighed in relief as a Marine detachment earlier had managed to spot me running for the forest and identified me as one of the escaped slaves and after a few hours of setting up traps throughout the forest was enough of a message for them that I wasn't worth the effort of running through a killzone for.

It had been about a week since the destruction of the Corrupt kingdom of Mariejois, with a low number of world nobles still surviving from the encounter, Henge'ing into various settlements and Marine outposts I had managed to gain information of how the enemy side had assessed the situation.

The near absolute destruction of the kingdom had amassed about billions of damage costs, properties were unrecoverable and even the stone foundations were turned to soot.

Only a few hundred of World Nobles still live, thousands of them died in the inferno, but inspecting their burnt corpses still managed to attain knowledge of their previous death wounds before they were burnt alive or dead.

Though it was found out that there were no children deaths, hundreds of Tenryuubito died to trampling, others died to blunt wounds of heavy cuts suspected to be caused by makeshift weapons (Which meant my kills would be masked so they wouldn't know about MY kills as they would stand out), or were simply stamped to death when they were running for the exits, but one type of wound was strange compared to the rest of the wounds,

Giant cannon shot wounds, large gashes on bodies and larger than average bullet wounds.

The slaves were presumed to be using makeshift weapons so they couldn't be using blades or flintlocks, and it was impossible for them to be carrying such firepower like a cannon with them, so one culprit could be pointed out.

A red sea bream fishman, Fisher Tiger.

Apparently he was a former slave years before and had come back to liberate all slaves, as he did not discriminate against freeing non-merpeople and the absolute skills he had which was shown when he broke destroyed part of the kingdom and freed all the slaves on his own had caused him to earn my full respect and gratitude.

That also meant he would become an enemy of the World Government, due to his assistance at destroying the Holy Land, killing Saints and stealing their 'Property' had earned him a Wanted Poster with a Bounty of 230,000,000 Belli, looks like his future ventures to land would be hindered more oftenly.

But one piece of information did intrigue me though,

It looks like **I **myself had earned TWO wanted posters, one for my _Yami_ (dark side) and one for me, with the _**Alive **_option crossed out surprisingly, looks like I had pissed off the Nobility, No thanks to their stupidity and received a Bounty price of 380,000,000 Belli! Interesting, I did make them constipate in rage.

Though I had earned a 'Good' name right off the bat which meant they took me seriously (Maybe), with that high of a price on my head this means that I would become a living, walking taboo, to the rest of the civilized world, merchants wont barter with me, taverns and inns wouldn't let me enter, relax and rest, and people would be running to the Marines to alert them of my presence.

Looks like I need to refine my Henge to not pop from a single punch, whoops.

But now that I earned such a infamous name, I needed to get off the Red Line, this place is the World Governments territory, and people would soon get suspicious of 'unknown people' entering &amp; leaving settlements at strange times and moving &amp; coming from the main forest.

I've already done well gaining good supplies and surviving in the woods but it's getting more risky moving in and out of settlements as they gain more Marine garrisons, looks like they're really intent on catching me.

Looks like my only option left,

is to head out to sea...

Well, I could just walk on the sea, though I pride myself with having a High Chakra reserve that borders between Kage and a Tailed Beast while impossibly, still retaining a extremely precise chakra control, it would still get me nowhere and running would only get me more lost, so I'll need to to find a ship to get out of the city.

I henge'ed into my older form, when I was in my early 20's but wearing a simple shirt, shorts and wore a conical straw hat and wooden sandals and catch'ed a ride on a farmers cart who was on the way to a town near the edge of the sea, if I could find a ship and a crew that might take me in that was my best shot.

Reaching the entrance of the town, I dropped off the cart and gave part of my berri's to the farmer in thanks and headed over to the main tavern the city has.

'_Looks like I don't have to look around much...' _I deadpanned in my mind as when I entered through the door, my eyes set upon a massive brawl, a large mix of pirates, marines and bandits duking it out with fists, feet and drinks.

I calmly walked through the drunken chaos around me, effortlessly dodging all the half assed punches, kicks and thrown people or objects that went my general direction while I headed for the bar counter.

Reaching the counter I grabbed a wooden stool that was thrown at me and used that as my seat, noticing a young girl hiding under the counter while the giant bulk of a buffed man was beside her, cleaning mugs swiftly and flawlessly, completely unfazed with the chaotic brawl in this institute.

"Hi, I'd like a mug of rum." I asked cheeringly, giving a happy grin to calm down the nerves of the young barmaid, earning a small, shy smile from her and a expectant stare from the giant.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed a small leather bag that was attached to my belt, dropping it to the table and opening it to reveal it full of gold Belli coins, exactly 250.

Reaching for the bag, the giant weighed the bag of coins in his hand before huffing and giving out the bag to the girl and started preparing a mug, the girl stuttering a 'thank you' as well.

Finishing with filling the mug with rum, he slid it over to my side which I took and gave a nod and from there, begun my silent assessment of the brawlers.

Sadly I was disappointed as almost all of them were worse than civilians turned academy students, even those normal kids who intended to just graduate as genin and then return to their normal lives would be able to beat these guys down in five minutes.

But one individual seemed to peak my interest,

his strength is being hidden, suppressed, good, because if it was left to roam free, it would mean the death via suffocation of everyone aside from me in this room by merely being near its presence.

Entering the tavern through the door, I spot the point of interest looking incredulous and silly to the violence around him.

Long, black cape over his shoulders, loose trousers cut below the knee, a simple button shirt which was only buttoned halfway, a red sash tied to his waist that is holding a sabre on his right side. And a Straw hat.

Striking red hair and three scars across his left eye.

"Red-haired" Shanks, the captain of the Red Haired Pirates.

Seems like the two staff members of the bar apart from me were also the ones to notice his presence and became wary of his appearance here while I analysed him for his strengths.

Compared to my entrance into this "Gentlemans" institute and striding through the brawl, he looked like a bumbling idiot as he tripped and tumbled his way over to the counter, getting hit from all sides, causing him to hit some of the patrons to the wall or to other patrons and causing more fights to break out.

While the giant laughed full of mirth while the young girl sweat dropped at the clumsiness of the infamous captain, I mentally praised him for his effortless attempt of deceiving people of his true powers, though the giant bartender was more wise than what others and with what I could analyse from his looks he wasn't so fooled his act.

Finally reaching the counter, coincidentally, a wooden stool was thrown over this way, though unlike my skill of grabbing the projectile in instinct despite it coming from my blind side, Shank's stool hit his head causing more laughter from the giant and a half-worried and half-mirthful look from the young girl as I acted like a man that was entirely focused on his drink as he grumbled in annoyance while a bump was bulging from the spot where he was his hit with the flying wooden seat.

Finally ordering a similar mug of rum, he finally relaxed on his seat, arms on the counter as he seemed content with his drink.

And now two individuals sat together, both were simple in looks, one wore a conical hat and a straw hat, each item bearing significant history, both were walking powerhouses, hiding their powers and keeping secret from the others about their true strength.

"So, Shanks, heard you a strong warrior." I broke the silent stalemate between us, knowing that he already knows of me masking my identity by the time I sensed his powers.

Though I earned a stare from the giant and a worried &amp; shocked look from the girl, the red head meekly replied laughing "I don't really see myself as strong man, though a lot seem to think that I could easily beat them haha." easily sensing the I meant no ill intent in my statement.

Continuing on my act I continued on my assessment of him from the information I gathered "Captain of the Red Hair pirates, one who carries a giant bounty over his head and one of the four Yonko of the sea." which intensified the stare from the giant which turned into a more cautious assessment of me while the girl became more worried over my life.

Shanks merely grinned and replied "True on all accounts, why do you ask?" getting straight to the point of my intentions.

But before I could explain further, the door to the bar slammed open, getting the attention of the entire tavern, the reactions were mixed.

The marines that were in the brawl immediately cleaned themselves of bloody cuts and noses and dusted off their uniforms and quickly stood in attention while the pirates and the bandits moved back in fear.

A large figure marched through the doors, A Vice-Admiral coat hung over the shoulders weaing a red-suit with a red floral-shirt underneath, black gloves and the marine cap. Emanating a volcanic red glow as he seemed intent on reaching the counter, glaring at the Red Haired Captain the entire time.

"I don't know why you would come here, but you are under arrest." He growled out, using his powers to heat up the entire room, signifying that he would use his powers on Shanks if he ever resisted. This damn fool, wiling to sacrifice innocents for his so-called 'justice' yet ignores the"slavery" that the World Nobles thrive upon.

Standing up from my seat, I stood face to face against him, glaring at him with all my hate, releasing my _Sakki _and condensing it to only affect him, he'll figure out who I am if that group of guards did survive and escape.

Looks like it did its job as I could clearly see the reflection of a white wolf in his eyes, and how his permanently stoic face turned into a slightly wary face with his mouth slowly agape in intimidation.

"Take this outside, I'd rather not have the lives of innocents be harmed by your arrogance." I threatened, which brought focus back into the vice-admirals mind and thankfully took my words at face value and walked outside to bring the confrontation there with Shanks following right behind, the captain giving me a look that told of his approval of getting myself involved to assure the safety of the civilians and went out the door along with the Vice-Admiral while the rest of the occupants were looking at me in great shock,

A civilian, a new nobody that had just come into town, had just intimidated a Vice-Admiral and succeeded into having Sakazuki follow his demands.

Grabbing a larger leather bag from my waist I dropped it on the counter and opened it to reveal another bag filled with Belli coins with some paper bills rolled inside, in total counting up to 5000 Belli to be exact.

I merely said "For the damages and the inconvenience." before heading out myself.

Catching up two the Marine and the Pirate, I guessed their location to be somewhere near the docks so I started there.

I wasn't disappointed as an explosion was heard in one of the storehouses with a slight fire starting with civilians leaving the area and he marines pushing in.

'Looks like Shanks himself has gotten some backup.' I mused as two people were with him getting on a back-to-back position.

One had tight curled hair and a long nose. A simple blue shirt and slaked pants, wearing a blue headband which had the name 'Yasopp' written on it, wielding a musket pistol.

The other was a head taller than Shanks, jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a black v-neck shirt, a yellow sash tied to his waist, khaki cargo pants and black combat boots, wielding a musket by its barrel to be used as a club.

I knew that they would be able to hold this marine group off but I really don't agree with the resulting damage that would be struck upon the town and it also looks like they'll soon bite off more than they can chew once the Main Force arrives here I noted as I see a large amount of dust gathering in one of the main roads in the distance, most likely the Marines reinforcements.

Well, they're my best shot of getting out of the Red Line, and they need my help getting back to their ship. Looks like I'm their escape plan.

Shunshin'ning over to them, surprising the majority of the group except for the Vice-Admiral and Shanks, the latter grinning to the return of my presence, I continued my silence as I prepared to open the exit for the pirates.

Using the shock factor of my instant appearance, I slowly (in shinobi standards) start going through the handsigns while I notified to the trio "You might want to grab on to my shoulders."

Looking to Shanks for guidance, the captain nodded to them as he did what I asked before the two would trust me on this.

Finishing in my seals I chanted _**"Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique"**_ causing face faults and a series of 'WHAT!'s throughout the docks before disappearing with the trio under the ground, with the traces and cracks of me digging through the earth slow disappearing.

"_Hiding like a Mole?_ Really?" Asked the curled haired gunslinger incredulously.

"Hey!" I shouted in annoyance "I'm not the one who names the techniques so don't look at me!" I growled out.

The tall man was more relaxed than his annoyed companion, calmly getting to the matter at hand "Though we are thankful for the assist, why do you seek us though?" his stare becoming more calculating of any deception.

Sighing, I began to tell my half-truth of a life story of waking up, in chains and finding myself becoming a slave in the kingdom of Mariejois.

All while absent mindedly watching the marine group above us frantically look for our location, with the vice-admiral livid for allowing the escape of four very dangerous 'criminals'.

I explained to them "I was on a merchant ship years before, our group doing good with trading throughout the islands of East Blue.

But that had all changed when one day, were we were just happily sailing the seas we were just attacked by a ship for no reason, our ship, owned by travelling civilians, had no way of defending ourselves and shortly got wrecked." By now I had noticed the controlled anger from the three of them but I continued nonetheless.

"I woke up in a horse cart, chained up along with other various races, being 'shipped' to the 'Holy Land' of Mariejois. I don't know that had happened to my friends after that, even with communicating with almost every enslaved in the kingdom, none of them had known of my friends fate. For four long years, I had worked in forced servitude before something happened which allowed me and the rest of the slaved to escape. Have you heard of the destruction of Mariejois?" getting nods of confirmation, I revealed more about the incident "A fishman, Fisher Tiger was an adventurer that at some point was captured and enslaved by the World Nobles before managing to escape, it seems that he had returned once more to free the rest of the slaves and burn the city, he seemed so intent on his goal that from what I had learned that he broke the taboo of climbing the Red Line with his bare hands." the revelation showed shock to the strength and will Tiger had while I continued with my story "Luckily he held no discrimination when it came to freeing the slaves so he set out to free all of us as he took on the entire city. In the chaos, I managed to free more of the slaves that were trapped when he was still preoccupied and escaped as the kingdom burned." Finishing with my story, now came the reason as to why I would help them.

"The world government has issued wanted posters for all the 'property' of the saints to be acquired and returned, I don't know if the others made it but I'm confident that they know full well that staying in the Red Line is too dangerous for any of us now, so my group separated, the close friends and families though sticked together, to prevent the marines from capturing us all so easily. Civilian ships won't take me, and with my 'mark' I'd be sent off to the nearest marine in an instant." pulling up the sleeve of my right arm to reveal something which I took note to keep even when I changed my looks with **_Henge_ **

It was the Hoof of the Dragon brand, the mark of the World Noble's property, the mark of the slaves.

Thankfully the three looked sympathetic to me, though they did pull back in shock when they say the brand in my arm but their eyes held a look of pity about my situation and honestly they should've expected this to be on my person when I became a slave.

Shanks looked contemplative "We'll consider it." I gave out a sigh of relief, at least they didn't say no, that was probably the closest thing I could get to an agreement, I just needed to prove to them that I was worth the trouble "We still need to know what you can do." Stating out that he needed to know my abilities.

Wait...

"Wasn't me being able dig through the earth and create a room enough for us four to fit already a showcase of a part of my abilities." I deadpanned at him, to which his face lit up and laughed in realization, jeez, so the captain can be a bit of an airhead at times.

"Where is your ship anyway?" I asked in confusion, "I didn't see your Jolly Roger sailing in any of the ships in the docks." luckily the tall, musket wielding marksman answered this time.

"Do you really thing we'd just let ourselves get noticed by the marines so easily?" correcting my assumptions while the captain laughed awkwardly at the words of the tall man, _was Shanks really that clueless?_, "We're currently anchored off the coast of the nearby cliffs, we're well acquainted with the family that was living in the area and let's us anchor near there as to hide our presence." right so we got that cleared up.

"Right." I replied more relaxed, dusting off my trousers as I inquired them again.

"What direction is your friends house, I could easily take us there underground." Getting more shocked faces from the three.

"Would you rather prefer being chased by an entire regiment of marines and a Vice-Admiral as you head for your ship?" And with that 'Yassop' headband wearing guy gleefully agreed to my help, while the tall man hummed thoughtfully as he pulled out a cigarette to smoke while Shanks merely grinned at my hospitality.

"It's in this general direction" Shanks said, pointing to the left side of the earth dome, nodding to the captain I issued the same command like before and prepared the a different technique to quickly reach the destination.

_**"Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage."** _I chanted as the ground around us slowly turned to liquid and I swam with a speed that would make even the Shark Swordsman of Kirigakure look like a sprinting sloth in comparison.

**\\['_']/**

**POV ?. Location A Coastal Home in the Red Line.**

"Are you sure they are fine." I asked my Oji-san again, I was so worried for our friends safety as there were so many marines around, even a Vice-Admiral! Who knows what could happen?"

"Don't worry about them." my uncle stated "From what I could read from them and that young kid earlier they wouldn't fall so easily." He reassured, being delicate and careful when he ruffled my hair, causing me to pout but I guess he has a point.

Shanks may be strong but there had been a large increase of Marine numbers in settlements and patrols, he could beat groups of them with a flick of the wrist, but he would get overwhelmed.

That young man earlier was so nice as well, he didn't have to risk his life for Shanks yet he went through with it, but he was able to face a Vice-Admiral and cause him to look at him in fear was a really big surprise.

He didn't even need to pay even more for the damage the ruffians that were brawling in the bar, he's powerful yet so kind.

That is so rare to see in people today, Shanks is like that but meeting equally strong and like-minded individuals on the same day is just strange.

But before I could wonder more about who the man was, Uncle and I spot something coming at us in the plains, it looked like the land was being split in two as dirt and dust was being flung up, it looked similar to water parting when a shark is swimming a bit above water.

My uncle immediately went to my front, likely to protect me from the strange phenomenon, while I looked in wonder at who could be the causing it.

My questions were answered when suddenly four people were flung skyward from the phenomenon that I thought to be a land shark.

**\\['_']/**

**POV Hokurou.**

Whoops. Looks like I hit that small rock there with that miscalculation.

The three seem to be taking the problem differently, the 'Yassop' guy was screaming, the Tall guy was still smoking and acting indifferently and Shanks was laughing it off.

Shortly after the observation, we landed on solid ground this time, again each of us had different results.

Shanks landed exactly on his rump, already on a cross-legged sitting position.

The Tall man and I deftly landed on our two feet without issue.

The 'Yassop' guy landed face first into the ground, immediately standing up pointing and shouting at me incoherently, I was still acting that the problem was a minor inconvenience.

Since we reached our destination, I began looking at our surroundings.

Aside from seeing a well maintained house and a field of good-quality crops it looks like we met the Giant and the girl from the tavern again, the two looking at us in unhidden surprise that the landshark was caused by us.

"Hi!" going back to my facade "Good to see you again!"Giving out a very cheery tone which again got the stare from the giant but it looks like the girl was more relaxed with our appearance as well.

"Yo Jiji-sama!" Shanks shouted out, catching the attention of the giant "We've going out now!"

The giant merely huffed in relief while the girl shouted "Come back soon Shanks-sama!" the Red Haired Captain replying in a loud "Definitely!"

"So crew mate, I'll only ask of you three things once you become a pirate under my fold." Shanks said, turning to me next

"One is that you become part of our nakama, you protect us we protect you and your fights are our fights now unless you specifically tell us its personal." the first order bringing shock to me but quickly subsided, '_Similar to me and Naruto-teme's line of thought.'_ I mused in my mind, once I nodded to him he continued,

"Two, you are to stay your hand away from the blood of the innocent, we venture out for the sake of it and for the chance of glory, but not the corrupt way." Again, another similar ideal. Another nod.

"And three, is that you are to attend and join in on drinking parties and celebrations enacted by us whenever you are able, understood?" finishing his final order with a grin while I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, D_oes that have to be a rule?_ I wondered. But nonetheless I nodded.

_How bad could it be? _Little did I know that know that I would later regret those words

And little did I know I would set off a chain of events that would change the lives of nearly everyone in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs T_T.**

* * *

**Location Marineford. 13 years ago.**

**\- Months after the destruction of Mariejois. - (Hokurou still in hiding.)**

"What can we do!?" Shouted one of the admirals in the meeting "We want those two to pay for their crimes as much as you do but we're not getting progress going on manhunts."

Things were hectic in the Marine base as the refugees from the now burned down Capital of Mariejois were sent to the headquarters to find refuge, most of those who survived were former slaves and general travelers or merchants passing through the city, but since most majority of the World Nobles had been killed be the fish and the young slave, what's left of the 'Glorious' Saints refuse to claim any of the slaves in fear of the two monsters coming for retribution.

Other than that, the Noble's have become more paranoid to the outside world, keeping to themselves and engrossing themselves to politics in the World Government more than to go outside flaunting their fake 'power' but they are giving us more financial support, pouring what was left of their rich resources to our banks and anything that survived the inferno in Mariejois were free to take for the marines.

So those slaves were given a choice, whether to go into ships and return back to their homes, of find a new life, get a workers job or enlist as Marines.

Understandably most of them had chosen to go home with their families, the Marine's involvement of giving the Tenryuubito supremacy was not our shining moment as the World Government granted them the "Holier than thou" title so callously, their riches are the only thing that we needed to help support our wide-spread influence on the world, as we cannot hold on to so many islands and create as many ships as the world thinks we could do.

While the kingdom itself is more of a meeting for kings and the nobles than a symbol of the might of the World Government than what most would believe, it would still take a toll on our resources and we cannot just let go of a home advantage that had been wretched away from us.

Though our main issue is on how to deal with the two

The first one, the fishman who was known to be a powerful pirate captain had blown down the gates of the kingdom and carved a path of death and destruction throughout the city, freeing slaves in his path, eliminating guards and nobles to and fro without issue.

The second one was a young human, who reached the gallows that was on the other side of the kingdom in mere moments, killing guards and nobles with quick and merciless efficiency, releasing a large amount of trapped slaves, using a wide range of abilities that varied from immense speed, inhuman precision, very, very destructive firepower and what seemed like summoning a large white-wolf.

Though both criminals are both guilty, the second one's unknown abilities makes him far more dangerous than a fishman.

His abilities seem so impossible that it had to be obtained through use of devil fruits.

His precision, speed and endurance had to be earned through a Paramecia fruit, that affects the physical capabilities of the person.

While his large wolf companion must be earned through a Zoan fruit, allowing him transformation and communication with beasts.

But his flame powers speak that he has eaten a Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia fruit, that manipulates the elements.

But it has been known that a devil fruit user can only eat ONE devil fruit, as the newly eaten fruit would replace the current devil fruit users powers, but this child seems to have abilities that come from all types of devil fruit, a feat deemed only capable by gods.

Not to mention the companion he had during his escape.

That shadowy man, through the words of one World Noble, was emanating an aura of pure malice, a desire of pure wanton destruction to anything that the man deemed scum, but was controlled by the younger man, even shared some form of resemblance between them, and shared a skill in the use of BOTH the Logia and Paramecia fruit.

Through some witnesses, it was also seen that the unknown man was also responsible for the destruction of the kingdom, he himself creating another inferno that engulfed the other half of Mariejois.

So we had a third suspect in this, so our decisions were tied up in who was more dangerous and needed to stopped.

A fishman who is the captain of a rather powerful pirate group who's powers and strength was already known.

Knowing the situation from the former slaves it seems that the Fish pirate's agenda was to destroy the world nobles and their home to get back at them for enslaving him and his fellow mer people, so as long as we keep away from him and his people we wouldn't need to deal with him later. Increasing his bounty would be an expected response from us anyway, though we'll have to assign a team to monitor his actions so we'd know where he stands in the conflict between humans and fishmen. Until then, options like the Buster Call are blocked off from us.

So that left the two unknown powerhouses whose locations were unknown but no reports have sighted on suspicious individuals going for the settlements or the ports.

So that meant they would still be stuck here in the Red Line and are probably planning to find a way out of enemy territory.

We needed to apprehend them assess their strength, their morals and what threat they would pose to the people in general, but with their act of freeing the slaves they earned the respect of the people and the honest men in the marines meant that they would have many avenues of escape.

We need to properly assess them to know of their intentions and threat to the world, considering their easy destruction of a large kingdom, so we needed a solution that would effectively any attempt of apprehending them would push their path's towards us.

Expectingly we have set up bounties for both individuals but we have crossed out one requirement.

The 'Alive' option isn't necessary.

This would prevent the populace from actively assisting the two while we ordered our own men that they were to be incapacitated and sent to the Marine base.

Though the bounty would garner the attention of more powerful pirates, if them hiding their powerful potential from the nobles and avoiding from our numerous marine forces while accompanied by lieutenants and captains without a trace was evidence enough they would be capable of steering clear from the sea's powerful vagabonds possibly even beat some of them.

After ignoring a one sided argument of a noble with one of our admirals (which our fellow man ignored) Garp, who had access to these meetings called my attention "So Sengoku," catching the attention of some of the other admirals with his informality "So what's gonna be the epithet of the wolf brat?" bringing up the last task needed to be done.

The nobles 'suggested' both individuals be called the "Twin Oni" or "Godslayers" but their powers show no trace of ungodly forces and was too grand for the marines tastes, while "Devil Sage" would be too much of a compliment of their abilities than to warn of their deadliness, as well as the plan of preventing the information of their capability to use multiple devil-fruit abilities to a deadly capacity would be faulted.

After a long debate, with many researching back at the witness and survivor reports about their title, we have decided a epithet for the young former prisoner, his companion will have to be researched into more before we can come up with more information, even his name would be a breackthrough.

His title will properly acknowledge his wolf companion, his unnatural speed and ferocity and his impressive aura of killing intent, a fitting name, to the point and no grandness or underestimation.

Hokurou Sephtis, The "White Wolf of Death".

* * *

_**This chapter was short as to show the point of view from the Marines, though I will be uploading a chapter soon, returning to Hokurou's point of view.**_

_**And as you have read, you can see that I'm changing a bit of the general outlook of the Marines, a genuine goal at protecting the innocent, but riddled with corruption and so, are more than willing to do whatever it takes to remove itself of its own evil and any threat to the innocent defeated, but will only act if the opposing force is found to be genuine in their aggression, which Fisher Tiger and my OCs are justified in their act.**_

_**I will be changing some events in the story as I have changed the Marine's attitude about pirates and its own drastically.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Though this section a little bit late, as I was too busy with planning the story that I've forgotten people have reviewed this, whoops.**

**Anyway here we go,**

**coduss &amp; The Lazy Wolf - Thanks for the review and the support, really appreciate it n_n.**

**Alucard - Thanks for the support! Though I'm gonna have to go for a no with your guess about Sasuke (sorry ;P), though it doesn't mean he won't be in this fic sooner or later, probably very late into the story or a possible Omake.**

**Little puppy - Thanks for the advice, relatively new to this so I've got lots to go before I think I'm decent at this but I'm giving my best! Though the update soon might not be promised fully, due to derping around in 6th form school, but I'll do what I can :)**

**Oh! And to hint at something, Hokurou was hinted at being previously a prisoner/test subject for Orochimaru, though I won't reveal that what he has gained from the experimentations OR when he was captured and tested upon as that will be revealed later but I'll say that he has no _Biologically _earned bloodline and is not born into a clan so I'll leave it at that.**

**And Hokurou's also a high level jonin that has not placed himself in any speciality, though some skills will be weaker than others, so expect more than just a Fire and Earth affinity.**

**Now that that's outta the way, lets get on with the story! **

* * *

***Flashback 11 years ago. Location The Red Haired Pirate's ship.**

_'Its' been a long time yet I never thought I'd grow to become so attached to this Nakama...' _I silently thought as I lazily swayed on my Hammock which was dangerously attached to the bottom of the Ship's 'Crow's Nest', watching the antics of the crew below.

It had been a very long year during our adventure of the East Blue and despite not having stayed here the longest, I have already developed an unbreakable camaraderie with the various crew on this ship.

First off to recap all the things that had happened in this year. A month after I joined this crew I had revealed my identity to the rest of the crew as Shanks had already known of my hidden identity. Luckily enough the rest of the crew was perfectly fine with me the newly titled "White Wolf of Death", the man who had turned the Holy City into soot in a minute once they had seen that Shanks was perfectly fine with me being part of the Red Haired Pirates and had begun celebrating my induction here.

Though they kept naming me a "Super-Rookie" the entire time, which was confusing and now I remembered I hadn't asked them what it mean't, but it wasn't a issue...

And then the drinking party started...

Kami help me, their home-brewed alcohol was _nearly_ as strong as the special sake made by Lady Tsunade except without all the staying half-sober in the experience.

Luckily nothing embarrassing happened, there were no missing gaps in my memory, just some singing, dancing and me running around the ceiling.

Though I do remember nearly all of us vomiting at the end, still not a thing I want to relive.

I'd still prefer Sake though.

After that we continued to sail the East Blue on the "Jack of Blades".

At some point in the year, I had asked the ship's blacksmith for a favor, he gets a monthly pay of Belli's and Alcohol from me and he gets me a substantial supply of materials so I could re-create the equipment I used to have before my previous life's death.

Sadly various metals and a forge couldn't help me with creating Chakra scrolls and seals, I'll have to make do with the equipment a shinobi, even a samurai is used to.

I have forged multiple kata's varying from _tanto's_ (daggers) to _nodachi's_ (large/great swords) add to that a steady supply of throwing weapons varrying from Shuriken, Kunai and Senbon but I'll have to ask Yassop for some gunpowder to create some makeshift bombs in place for explosive tags. All of it currently neatly stowed on the Crow's Nest.

I have been refining my Kenjustsu on my free-time, since swordsmanship is the more commonly used style and in this world, I'll have to strengthen mine to expect stronger foes, some of it were spars with the swordsmen of the crew while the rest were practicing my form and balance on the various high points on the ship like the Bow and the Yards. Some of the swordsmen had also given me pointers about the Sword Styles that exist on this world, though I need not worry for the regular infantries that go for the straight sword or curved swords, though I have to watch for the more advanced swordsmen who use more advanced, even unorthodox weapons and styles, those elites who wield rapiers, longswords, even fellow Kata users. They have also taught me further on the Kata, sword styles they have here to add to my potential.

Iaido seems reminiscent of the Sword-Style the Samurai's of the Land of Iron, particularly the Samurai general, Mifune. But this seems to focus on a more meditative art and likely to be used more by nobility.

Though Iaijustsu is it's predecessor, it's more close to the style the Main Army Samurai's of the Land of Iron use, more aggressive, more intent to kill, practices involve the use of a real Kata but this style also focuses on fighting against groups as well as combatting against an individual.

Battojutsu branches so differently from the previous two styles, this one relying of unleashing multiple slashes on an individual, even a surrounding group instead of a one-slash, one-kill and a proper return of the Kata into its Saya and its form focusing on more standing positions than kneeling.

They have also told me of how creating your own style of sword fighting was encouraged as it gave a great advantage on the surprise factor and forcing enemies to open their defense more to try and analyse my style and adapt to it.

Looks like I'll have to incorporate the new styles into the old style I had used back when I used when I was an ANBU agent.

Especially with these two six-shot gun-blade's I received from the World Noble would be valuable as well.

But back to the point at hand, as I was now a member of the Pirate crew, they needed to find a role for me in the ship and were having a problem with it.

I had no experience with guns or ships so being a sniper or a shipwright was a no.

They can't put me as a swordsman and a martial artist as I was both an expert at both Ken and Tai jutsu.

I had basic-level medical-ninjutsu so it isn't enough for me to heal graver injuries, but I seek to improve it in hopes to rival even the prowess of Tsunade's apprentice, so becoming the ships Doctor was a no for now.

But I did inform them of my unparalleled eyesight and my ability to sense very faint scents even at a fairly far distance so they found a very suitable position for me.

Lookout.

Though the Title doesn't sound so appealing, its perks did outweigh the ailments.

You had a secure position on the Crow's Nest, and with that being your personal space as you would have to stay for long periods of time up there you could customize your space there, making it your own personal cabin. You only have to worry if a cannonball ever smashed through the mast that holds all your stuff.

Interestingly I have found myself to be very good in my role as it seems that the tracking skills that the dog contracts had has rubbed off on me, working alongside the ship's other Lookout and Navigator, apart from looking for landmarks I'm also adept at find very subtle changes in the environment and informing the navigator of them so he could properly discern whether a storm would appear or not, making ventures in the east blue more faster and safer.

We generally had lesser issue with storms but weren't unprepared and threats from pirates on the sea and bandits during leaves ware substandard at best.

Though one incident after a voyage was fairly interesting.

***A few months ago.* (HAha! Flashback in a flashback! Didn't expect that did'ya!?)**

"So you managed to find him in a brawl with these marines?" Yassop asked me as he pistol-whipped a marine that was barreling towards him.

"Yes, but we should be expecting this from our illustrious leader by now." I answered sternly as Shanks whined about insubordination from his own crew as he lifted about three marines with one hand and threw them across the the street.

I have already grown used to occurrences like this as fights seem to follow Shanks where ever he goes and most of said fights starts at a drinking institute.

Blocking multiple overhead swings from five marines, I easily push them off my guard and into the air, knocking them unconscious at the end of their fall.

I've taken to only using lethal force when I was pushed to take opponents more seriously, and as much as I hate the World Noble's for their arrogance and how this world's government were incompetent and ignorant of them, I still see the necessity of the marines here as pirates, even though I'm one of them, most are greedy and power hungry, or just plain cruel and sadistic, an group of order is necessary to protect the civilization, this group just happens to have more corrupt, stuck-up, self righteous higher ups in the ranks.

So I merely knocked out most of the marines I faced, and killed the ones showing the most corruption or the most sadist.

But back to our current situation, me, Yasopp and Shanks are facing back to back, surrounded by marines, effectively blocking our path from the port.

"Surrender, we have orders to take at least two of you alive!" Demanded a lieutenant, though strange as my Wanted Poster noted I was to be taken dead but I can sense that he wants to subdue and capture me.

But before any of us could act a line of metal bars reminiscent of metal fences began shooting around us, surrounding us and the marines.

Reacting quickly, I grabbed the shoulders of my two friends and leaped for the roofs.

My suspicion was found to be correct when the large, flexible metal conjoined to the centre, binding anyone coming into contact with it.

"Oops, looks like Hina missed." said a female voice out loud, who the hell says 'Oops' after missing a chance to subdue and ends up binding the rest of their allies?

Looking for the source of the attack, my eyes meet an unexpected individual with strange abilities.

I see a tall, slim woman with long pinkish-blonde hair flowing long unto her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks. She had a womanly figure with well developed breasts, with her marine uniform not leaving much to the imagination, though apart from that the part that struck me the most was her eyes.

Those dark brown orbs full of determination and conviction with her belief in the marines rivals that of any shinobi's loyalty to their village, sho would make a splendid marine with that level of dedication.

Though the other factor was also incredibly strange as well, long metal bars that formed the binding fence were shot out of her arms, impossible to hide something of that size in the already small sleeves of the Female Marine uniform and were under complete control of the woman, using the metals as if it was in her nature.

Was this a power that this worlds 'Devil Fruit' provide? Interesting to say the least, though the erring disadvantage of losing your abilities if you came into contact with water and even losing the ability to swim and just sink like a rock in the sea was a very capitalizing disadvantage to a world surrounded by water.

"May I know thy name my lady?" I asked the woman politely, the style of speech stuck due to serving under Nobles and I required at least something to spite them as they thought of us as uneducated beasts, other than that, it caused her to redden slightly under my noble voice and honest question despite the circumstances as she unbinded her compatriots.

"My name is Hina, a lieutenant of the Marines, and you are Hokurou de Sephtis correct?" she answered as she asked me of my identity.

"Indeed, and I guess you came here to eliminate me right?" guessing from the slight shock in her eyes which was replaced quickly with fake coldness, she was planning nothing of that calibre.

"Yes, you can't just escape your punishment." lying to everyone but me and Shanks and began shooting metal bar restraints towards us.

"An admirable quality you have," I complimented which left her in surprise just enough for me to grab my companions once more and go for the road that reached the port "Your great dedication shall make you a splendid captain, an admiral even."

"St-st-STOP with all these praises! You are an enemy! Don't go complimenting your combatants out of the blue!" She shouted back as I also used my genuine compliments to give me opportune moments apart from giving my honest assessment of her.

Giving her a smile, leaving her with an even redder blush before turning back to my captain and friend, I notified them "Go for the ship." nudging my head back to the now fully ready marine group "I'll hold em off till you get the ship ready."

"You got these guy's?" Asked my friend Yassop, slightly worried at the odds against me.

Giving him a ridiculous face, I replied "I burnt down a large kindom of STONE in mere moments before easilly hiding from their main force for months." before giving a competitive smirk "I think I can handle my own." assuring him of my skills.

"Don't forget to buy your new girlfriend a gift though before you come back." Mocked Shanks ending the dramatic build up, leaving me and Hina in a blushing, stuttering mess and flooring the other marines and some civilians near us "Go for the classic, a really big teddy bear-" "CAPTAIN!" I shouted out, it wasn't my fault I was naturally respectful to the opposite gender!

Laughing on his way to the ship with Yassop cackling on the way, he continued "And don't forget to use protectio-" "OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP!" seriously! I keep forgetting that Shanks can have a very mature sense of comedy apart from his childish mannerisms.

After the two left, with me, some civilians, the still floored marines, a similarly very red Hina now beside me and an atmosphere so silent you could hear a cricket at a distance.

"Sooo..." mumbled Hina, where do we go from this?

"That was my captain..." I acted as if we had just witnessed my father streaking around the city naked.

After a silence that seemed to last for hours, I finally gave in and answered for my captain "Sorry about that." rubbing the back of my head as I sported a heavy blush "My captain has a rather dirty sense of humour that only appears at certain times when I'm being respectful towards women."

"U-uu-understandable." mumbled out Hina "S-so-some marine-s in my division are very s-traightforward with Hina, some even try to go for her, but Hina always fights them off.."

Nodding my head in approval of her skill "Good." I complimented and before I could say anymore something caught my interest.

A large strail of smoke was moving around the rooftops, but from further observation it was a literal trail of smoke heading for Hina and I's location.

About to go forward to confront it, Hina extended her arm to stop me and the look in her eye said trust her instincts this time.

That and if I'd continue, I'd suspect she would have an easier time shooting restraints at me.

Agreeing for now, we wait till the trail of smoke travelled straight for us and stopped right in front of Hina, finally revealing its true form.

A tall, rather musclar man in marine uniform, white-haired buzz cut and smoking a cigar was standing impossingly in frony of Hina.

Normally I'd be naturally affected if someone was acting rather negatively to a woman due to my history but Hina seems rather calm about this and is familiar with the Marine.

"Hina, why didn't you tell me the target was in the city?!" Demanded the taller man at her after glaring at me for a moment, voice gruff and tough despite his looks making him look a few years older than me.

"You were lazing about again and I didn't have much time to wake you when the superiors were shouting at us to get to him and arriving there later than the others would have gotten us both in big trouble." replied Misa easily before turning to me.

"We don't have much time, but do come with us so we can explain more about the situation, seeing as how you realized that we weren't out to kill you." Looks like my suspicions were right and I could read well that she meant no ill will so I complied.

"Oh! and can you help us get our colleages and superior off the ground to the doctor, we can't just leave them here." Nodding once more, I motioned for them to wait as I formed a cross-shaped seal with my hands.

**_"Shadow Clone Technique!"_** and with that about five more clones of mine appeared and I had set them off to work, surprising both Smoker and Hina greatly.

Sighing slightly to myself as this explanation might come from both me and the Marine's side.

'This was gonna be a long day.' I thought to myself before I motioned for both marines to continue on their way.

***Flashback in a flashback end.***

It seemed that the 'Dead' Bounty on my head was more of a precaution than an actual sign of threat and rather large bounty prices were common for powerful criminals or pirates.

And now I finally know why most of the crew were titling me a "Super-rookie".

And it also seems that the organization as a whole isn't generally a bad influence, rather is being manipulated by corrupt agents and higher ups in the government to go far from their original goal into a mostly self righteous group that is forced to follow the whims of polititians than focus on their goal of protecting the innocent just for the sake of it.

That and they recognized me as an unknown threat and needed to know where I stand in this world.

Good thing we left with calmer minds as I explained that I had no problem with their organization and rather thought it was necessary, though I refused to explain the origin and further capabilities of my abilities and I assured them that they need not worry about it, hinting that only the corrupt shall 'suffer my wrath'.

And after getting to know Hina and Smoker more was great to ease tensions.

Though I respect Smokers own version of "Justice" and idea of what pirates are, I advised him still not to be so blinded to the point of arrogance.

I like to think that after a few 'Fair' bouts with him, he put that into consideration.

The problem is that now the entire crew, particularly Yassop and Shanks, now have ammunition to bombard me of my so called affair with the Marine lieutenant Hina considering they had heard no fights occurring in the city and with Shanks hinting at 'something' between me and her.

It doesn't help that she also gave me a _Den Den Mushi (Transponder Snail)_ to contact her again.

Not that I didn't want to talk to her again, just that the rest of the guys are being more obnoxious about it.

Apart from that, less marines are being sent to hunt us and we have some leeway when we enter cities under marine protection so long as I keep doing 'jobs' for them, sniffing out the corrupt and if necessary or the target is out of marine hands, eliminate with extreme prejudice.

I had to speak with Shanks and Beckman about this, as I can't just hide such sensitive information about me being in league with Marines.

Luckily they were neutral on the matter and were rather accepting of me forming an alliance with them, saying that tensions were already high due to high number of Morganeers and the perks they recieved weren't so bad as well.

Sadly that was the words of Beckman, Shanks has understood the entire thing, but has decided to reply via mocking me once more as a chance for me to get more close with Hina! Kami! He's not gonna let that go is he?

But that was along with the 'working with the marines' issue a problem that we'll overcome (though I an't gonna make my relationship with Hina a competition), Peace Mains are neutral with the marines to begin with and we had more other things to look forward to.

Shanks says we're gonna take a much longer break at the destination we're gonna be arriving in, namely Dawn Island of the Goa kingdom, go up to a town, get temporary residence and party to our hearts content.

That and we've caught such a great bounty, a Devil fruit, which we nicknamed the Gomu Gomu no Mi due to its elastic properties.

With easy resting and such a miracle of a treasure, how could our situation go any worse?

* * *

**Finally! The shortest time to an update!... Maybe. Other than that, do (please) Favourite, possibly (please) follow, and review &amp; critique, it helps.**

**And no flames, no one likes those.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing But my OC.**

**On a separate note, I wan't to thank the people who have favourited and followed my story, I write for fun and never thought this would only a few would read it. I want to thank all who have read my story and inspiring me to continue.**

**Review reply time! :D**

**Alucard - Maaaaybeee, and I'm totally not gonna cover the Romance Dawn arc in this here chapter ya see?**

**all about party and crazy - Thanks for the correction, didn't notice it at the last second, a bit rusty with mixing languages that I forgot : P.**

**Now that's outta the way, On to the Story!**

"I've come to take my revenge!" - Normal person speaking.

_"Dude that was just over a bottle of Sake." - Inner thoughts/Telepathy._

**"Yeah, grow up brat." - Beast speak.**

_**"Real immature of the kid..." - Beast thoughts/Telepathy.**_

* * *

***11 Years Ago.***

Guess things didn't really go as well after that... I pondered in my head as I dangled from my hammock on the highest branches of the tree I'm currently resting on recollecting the events that led up to where I am now.

Truth be told I expected something silly to happen due to the knowing the crew I was with on a personal level but I never really anticipated much.

As expected the people weren't fond of us at first, even thought it was a raiding party at best. Their attitude to us brought be history of aggression

Though we couldn't blame them, most pirate's sail the seas as Morganeers so we held nothing against them.

After proving we held no ill will against them, they held us at a mild distrust but was smart enough to know the difference between a good pirate and a bad one.

That and they weren't one to pass up the increasing their alcohol prices, a good business sense, which even us Peace Mains could respect.

After months of settling down on Foosha Village, which was close to the sea and had its own port, the locals have grown rather fond of us, our unexpected joyous and silly attitude something they never though they could see in the normally vagabonds of the sea.

They still haven't dropped their alcohol prices, considering we stayed in the tavern or inns most of the time.

Other than that, it seems Foosha island has become our own home and could call its residents family, a thing we didn't expect to happen but wasn't a unwanted factor.

This should be a clear sign that relations can be repaired despite the history of hate with people with a history of bad blood.

Which means there is a slight chance that the heated conflict between pirates and marines can be repaired.

But along with the peaceful coexistence with the villagers another surprise jumped up our lap.

_***Weeks earlier***_

"I can say one phrase this more than the number of people I've beat down in my lifetime: 'Luffy, you are an idiot.'. What were you thinking when you decided to shove that dagger on your cheek?" I reprimanded worryingly as I coated my hand with green chakra to heal his wounds.

While the crew were generally partying once his wound were starting to heal and celebrated Luffy's idiocy.

Though one particular civilian, Makino, the Bartender of the Tavern and Luffy's adoptive mother was very worried and was constantly over my shoulder as I did what I could.

It had been a long time since the destruction of Mariejois but I made a decision not to overspecialize in Kenjutsu, practicing more in my weaker aspects, namely medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. One to make up the weakness of the crew doctor not able to be everywhere our crew is and two since the loss of a factor 'given' to me that made learning jutsu and memorising the steps easier.

I like to humble myself that I am slightly below Shizune on the levels of healing but I have yet to, possible even impossible to catch up with the Slug Sage and her apprentice in the terms of pure magnitude, innovative healing ideas that stretch even farther from just the _**Mystic Palm Technique**_ and how to manipulate chakra to augment my physical abilities.

Besides, _**The Strength of a Hundred Seal **_is out of my reach anyways.

Though the **_Chakra Scalpel _**technique medic-nin weaponized and in particular Kabuto Yakushi mastered in was intruiging.

That aside, looks like the would will heal and luckily leave no scars which was thankful.

"Don't worry." Luffy prided once I signaled I was done with my work "It didn't hurt at all." all the while failing to prevent tears from flowing from his eyes due to the still apparent stinging.

Shanks shouted at Luffy to reprimand him for his brashness, but most tuned him out when he got so overworked on certain things.

"I'm not afraid of pain at all!" Luffy proclaimed, his sudden surge of happiness dulling the pain "So next time you should bring me with you!" bringing the group into a joyous occasion once more.

Sighing and finally chuckling at the antics of the crew, I walked to the bar and rested on one of the stools, arms rested on the table, continuing on my mind pondering about this world and how the my shinobi companions are faring.

This world is lucky, people are not separated due to hate, no major war caused voids of hate to flow in nearly everyone and a cycle of hate thrived.

Wondering how my shinobi friends would have changed if they lived in this world, heck even put villains like Danzo, Obito, Madara, hell even Orochimaru in the same situation, might have prevented them from growing corrupted or broken.

'Though Gai, Lee and Naruto would have thrived in a environment like this and Jiaraya would always be a super pervert wherever he goes.' I mused in my head as I chuckled at the thought of the Youthful duo celebrating with Shanks crew and not be looked at in embarassment and Jiaraya being kicked out of Bathing Houses by women in this word.

Unfortunately my mind went on a darker path as I thought of the close people I unwillingly and unintentionally left behind.

'My brat of a squad, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and so many others that I can barely have the time to name...' I depressingly thought in my head as I have yet to find a chance to return home.

'Shizune...' my thoughts and loneliness betraying me to the clutches of my Dark side.

I sensed a slight vibration on the table in front of me, looking up I see the bartender Makino placing a mug of alcohol in front of me, miraculously &amp; unknowingly saving me out of my thoughts. A bright and thankful smile on her face.

She had been the kindest person they have met in this village, being very polite and generous with them, always having an open door for us and even giving us a discount in the alcohol served in her tavern.

I still paid back the full price of all the drinks the crew drank and helped clean up when the rest have went back to their own lodgings (inn or the ship) ahead of me.

Casualy talking led to one thing and another and now we were in an slow and easy relationship, dating a few times, but I didn't feel like going further as I didn't want her to be in love with someone who had a violent history and was always away with a chance of death in his adventures. So I kept thinking we were just dating as friends.

"Shanks told me you preferred Sake over the other drinks." Nodding at her informed fact about me and also thankful for the drink, I accept the mug and downed the drink in one go and sighing in relief giving her a thankful smile in her way.

Sitting next to me and thankfully, on my side where she was not in sight of Shanks from where he's sitting due to me being visual obstacle.

We sat there of a moment, somehow enjoying the calm silence that was around just the two of us despite the noisy and rousy mess around us.

"Thank you for healing his wounds Hokurou-san." she broke the silence between us and thankfully the idiots (still MY idiots) were preoccupied with their celebration to hear her "The doctor here would have patched Luffy's wound up but would have left a scar yet you stepped in to help when it wasn't your problem."

Shaking my head at her idea of what my intentions, I explained "I don't really care for anything." she looked at me with shock, which I quickly remedied "I see a person, I help them, I don't care for the 'who' and I don't really have or need a 'why' to explain helping people." making her kind smile which I don't know why I shied away from.

"Besides, the brat somehow wormed his way into my nakama, now I've gotta take care of the blunderings of my little brother as is my responsibility right?" earning bright smiles from both of us.

Though the moment between us and the celebrations around us were halted when the door to the tavern was slammed wide open.

A group of thugs walked into the room, wearing the same rugged uniform and head bands, their weapons shown clear as day. But one person in the gang was prominent out of all of them.

"So these are pirates?" Gloated the person who I theorized to be the leader "They don't look like much to me." I'm already planning on multiple ways on killing this man as I recognize this low life's face from the wanted poster in the town hall.

Apart from that, one thing was also clear for me and the crew.

The glare sent by Shanks to us sending the clear message to not fight.

Dammit, this teme's below our time but I'm not just gonna let him insult our pride.

The rest of his insults were filtered out by the crew but the civilians like Luffy and Makino weren't used to things like this, one was seeing someone insult her great friends.

Another was seeing someone shame his hero's.

After the bandit leaders pathetic attempts at making a threat at Shanks life were also ignored and we just continued on our merry way once the wastes left the area.

Though Luffy and Makino weren't taking this well.

The bartender was worriedly asking if Shanks was alright while Luffy felt betrayed due to the inaction of me and the crew and made for the door.

Shanks reached out, grabbing Luffy's arm, trying to cheer him up that it wasn't something to kick up a fuss for.

But what happened next was shocking for the taverns occupants for two different reasons.

One because of the strange phenomenon.

Two, that something just went wrong, very very wrong.

As Luffy continued on his way to the door, uninhibited or halted by Shanks hold on his arm.

Luffy's arm LITERALLY stretched from his position back to Shank's spot where he was still holding the kids hand.

Lucky and I rushed over to the exceptionally hidden spot where we hidden the small chest, the safest spot we planned for days to keep secure, had most of the crew stationed there on a daily basis to keep it secret and had various locks on it, most stowed away on the most trusted crew to make sure its contents were safe.

And there it was, shamelessly open for all to see, the guards themselves shocked at its condition that they never noticed and its contents currently inside the stomach of one slippery brat.

I didn't know what happened next, Lucky was rushing over to the rest of the group while Makino was worriedly fawning over my currently flat-on-the-floor form with tears flowing from my eyes.

'Why did I have to go and jinx us?' I depressingly thought in my mind as I feared how we would deal with this now.

**(Days after the "Elastic Brat" incident)**

"Well at least he's taking this better than any of us could expect." I thought to myself aloud as I evaluated Luffy's training result while the kid himself was going back to the village.

Shrugging at the kid's naturally cheery attitude, I walked out of the training field I created to the tree home I made myself outside of town.

He saw most of the crew as his heroes but he seems to be at an impasse due to yesterday and with what to think of me, since I was also a member of Shanks crew, so had just called me "Aniki" or "Big Brother" till he can make up his mind.

With nothing that can be done since the Gomu Gomu powers have already transferred into Luffy, we decided to at least train the kid in what his powers would give him almost supernatural affinity with.

It's only been a few days since the incident but since I'm adopting 'half' of the Pervy-Sage's training regime/sadism and Gai-sama's determination, Luffy's doing well with Close combat, and is learning to use his powers to catch opponents out of guard and to hit them in angles they normally wouldn't expect.

Swords and anything involved with pointy objects is a Big No to avoid as his powers put him in a deadly disadvantage against those.

Luckily he's doing well with the **"External"** art of the _**Strong Fist**_** style**, aiming to improve his body and physical prowess, and once he's done with that, I'm teaching him the **"Hard"** art of the _**Strong Fist**_** style** that allows him to meet and counter an opponents incoming force with an equal and/or overwhelming force.

Though it would be interesting that once he got older to teach him the **_"Drunken __Fist__ style"_**that Gai and Lee excelled at, since his already flowy and free moving body doesn't need the use of alcohol to administer the effects needed to perform the style, which means no time limit as to how long the style can be used and none of the effects of alcohol weakening him, so only his physical prowess needs to be improved before I teach him that.

But before I could ponder more on what to do, I sense my alarm seals alerted me that someone had entered the area, in particular the training field, a female civilian, feeling distressed?

Flickering back over to the field, I see that it was Makino, and her face could say it all..

Something was wrong...

"It's Luffy..." Her voice ragged and tired as it seemed like she was running in water the entire time, her normally cheery, beautiful face struck by fear and sadness.

"...Bandits!" My eyes nearly bulge out as I knew full well what she was referring to, before quickly catching her from falling due to fainting

'So they didn't leave the town!' I thought gravely and joyfully in my head, one fearing what they would have done to him and two at the idea of cashing in the bounty while making that Bandit leader regret that he even looked at the crew to begin with.

"I'll protect him." I promised her, pushing out the dark thoughts in my head, her trust in me to protect the kid giving me more considerable strength.

Summoning a Shadow Clone to help Makino back to the tree house to properly rest while I rushed back to the village, my speed meant I would arrive in a few seconds, large _Nodachi _sword in hand as I prayed that Luffy was still alright until then.

_**/No POV 3rd Person/ (Location: Village centre.)**_

"I won't let you get away with this!" Luffy screamed at the top of my lungs as he struggled against the rope that restrained him from his chest to ankles.

"And what are you gonna do brat?" Mocked the smug Bandit leader, a black eye prominent on his face, "Bite me?" before laughing his ass off, acting all mighty when his opponent can't do anything but be scared as shit when a kid managed to nail him good in the eye.

'To be honest, the rest of the bandits are shit compared to Aniki's strength, his highly demanding training put me in better shape than my previous self, now my punch is as strong as a cannon's!' The Luffy thought in his mind ignoring the stupidity above him.

'Too bad they got the jump on me when they surrounded and overwhelmed me...' He thought frankly as he felt cuts all over his body as any blunt attacks had no hold on his state but the post prominent was the wound on his left cheek, a old wound reopened and was being smudged on the dirt ground, all other wounds on his body palling in comparison.

"We'll be taking all the money and women in this village, no one can interfere." Demanded the leader to the village elder and the people, his men easily threatening them from saving the young kid, before pulling out a Flintlock pistol.

"And if you don't comply." aiming the pistol directly at Luffy's head "This is what'll happen."

'Shanks, Aniki please save my family!' Luffy pleaded in my mind as he let loose a waterfall of tears while he flashed the brightest smile, the thought of death never fazed him but the other threat of the people he considered his nakama losing everything was weighing too heavily in his mind.

But before the leader could pull the trigger...

**Shhhhhunk! Glish!**

A scream eminated from the leaders gaping mouth, causing his lackeys too look back in surprise as to what happened and giving the villages ample space to see what occurred.

The sight before them shocked them to gaping faces, while the Bandits whimpered in fear.

To Luffy's side, a man holding a very large sword had sliced off the leaders left arm arm, blood was gushing from the bandits stump of an arm as he stumbled back clumsily, shouting madly at the bloody stump. The _Nodachi_ wielding man holding his blade executioner style, the blade nearly going for the restrained kid's neck.

"You alright brat?" the mans voice asked rather rudely, but after just a few days of training with a certain person made Luffy easily recognize the slightly sadistic voice.

"Aniki!" Luffy shouted cheerfully at him, despite his blade still dangerously close to the back of his neck "You made it to the fight, I was about to kick their asses!" he prided to him as Hokurou titled his blade for his next slashing move to cut off the rope that restrained him.

"Trying to beat them with all out limbs tied up? Don't kid yourself _kid_." He shot back, stabbing the blade to the ground, picking me up and dusting me off before giving him a hug.

"What did I tell you about rushing into fights on your own?" His tone now more worried and shocked.

"But they started it." pointing back at the group of bandits, now completely hysterical that the kid had just returned the sworded man's attention towards them "They were gonna raid this village and take all the women and money!" they were now even more scared as he revealed their intentions to this place.

"Oh really?" Hokurou questioned darkly, standing up fully once more, returning his grip to the large sword.

"Shame my crew's pride, mock us and treat us like dirt all you like but..." he started before everyone noticed another group standing beside the young man and the child.

"I'll never forgive anyone who messes with my friends!" Finished Shanks with the rest of his crew in tow, his tone full of anger which the villagers never thought to see in one of the joyous crew, less especially the captain.

Both Hokurou and Shanks were emanating two different aura's from themselves,

Shanks had a pale grey aura surrounding him, seemingly negating all the colour the world around him had without affecting himself.

Hokurou had a pure white aura surrounding him, but it was clinging to him like he was on fire, red flames prominating over his own eyes.

The villagers were unaffected by its effects but we still felt uneasy around them, but the crew seemed completely used to this.

The bandits were nothing but terrified.

"D-do-don't come any closer!" shouted one of the bandits, pointing his pistol at the duo.

"I'm bored already captain, I'm leaving the rest to you." Hokurou said to Shanks who merely nodded slightly, not even taking his eyes away from the bandits, but the young blade wielder wasn't done yet as he turned to the bandit who was holding the pistol.

"One. You don't use those to just threaten." he pointed out before out of nowhere Lucky was right beside the said bandit, shooting his pistol to the side of the bandits head, flinging the now dead bandit away from the fat pirate's position due to the force.

The civilians were shocked at the violence and death but weren't saddened by it, while the pirates were pulled from their fear due to the Hokurou's mentioning of him not participating in the fight and the death of one of their comrade's.

"N-no-Now you've done it you bastards!" One of them shouted out "That was dirty!" the others looking at them with incredulous looks at their contradiction.

"Two. We're pirates." Shanks corrected which was finished by Beckman "We're not saints."

It was then that the villagers witnessed the greatest beat down they've ever seen, for civilians and land huggers that is, Shanks First Mate Beckman never needed to fire a single shot and used his musket as a club to defeat all the rushing bandits.

While the Bandit leader was sitting where he was, his body gone numb to the blinding pain and was now fully attentive of what was happening to his men and looking at us in fear.

But he still found the commendable will to stand up and throw down a smoke bomb to escape.

Seeing that he had escaped was shocking for the crew and the villagers but Hokurou didn't really care,

'he wasn't worth being dealt with Silent Killing in that moment anyway.' He thought coldly before deciding that he had other things to deal with.

"I'll be going now." States Hokurou who had picked Luffy up carefully and moved out to the villages clinic to proper treatment to heal his wounds.

Though he did leave the bandit a surprise when the bandit made his escape to the sea.

A half hour later, a scream came from the direction of the sea and the some of the locals were sure they saw the "Lord of the Coast" swallow up a small boat that had a one-armed man on it, while there were little doubts at who the poor victim was, they were not remorseful about it.

But even then, Shanks crew had already gone to partying in the tavern, turning the people's uneasiness to annoyance at the crews idiocy.

Which was bolstered to justified arrogance when Hokurou had paid the village leader a large amount of Belly's for the damages to the town and the 'forgotten' pay for the emptied supply of sake days ago and the quickly draining sake supply due to the current party.

"Those guys are gonna empty my share soon enough." Groaned Hokurou as he left the clinic finished healing Luffy, but the wound on his cheek would definitely leave a scar now, while equally distraught at the thought of working for his money once more.

'Welp, I could always use Shadow Clones to do multiple jobs anyway...' Hokurou compensated in my mind as he thought more on what had just happened on the week alone.

'I wonder what's gonna happen next...' he pondered to myself as he went back to my treehouse, intent on finding out why his clone has yet to disperse.

_**OMAKE**_

While the Master rushed back to town, the clone had taken Makino to the treehouse, while annoyed that he was left out of a fight, still took care of the woman as the Master seems to have close and caring relationship with her.

Entering the surprisingly large and complex tree house structure and placing her at one of the guest room's bed he sat at a nearby wooden chair to watch over her and waited till she regained consciousness.

He was short of annoyed that the Master had left our some details in what was happening and who this woman was 'Off to crush some scum. Protect this woman.' Was the only thing the Master said before he left for the nearby village.

But before he could think on it further, he was roused from his mental rant when the woman had been rolling, turning and grumbling in her rest, something in her mind obviously bothering her.

Though he was annoyed with the Master, he was still part of the original and he could not just stay there with the woman being in such stress and also shared a level of concern and care for the woman.

Taking her hand in his and humming a soothing tone to relax the resting woman.

This seemed to have an effect on her as her scrunched up face had eased up and her beautiful face had earned more serenity and grace.

'I wouldn't doubt if Master had felt attraction to her.' chuckling to himself as he studied the womans peaceful rest, now wondering if the Master and this woman was in a relationship.

But his thoughts were once interrupted by the woman suddenly sitting up shouting "Luffy!" looking very worried that she was in a completely unknown place.

Quick to ease her shock, the clone went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, earning a shocked reaction from her and a slightly worried and guilty look from him seeing her get surprised.

"Hokurou-san? Why are we here?" 'Ah, so she thinks I'm the original, well time for some payback.' The clone thought mischievously as he intended to answer her worries.

"You fainted when you came to the training field, I got you here to my house before I went back to the village." Using the knowledge I had from the quick orders of his Master to connect the dots.

"Are the villager's fine?" Makino asked quickly "Is Luffy alright?" not giving him enough time to answer both.

Chuckling slightly at her over worrying which he could clearly as a very thoughtful and caring personality, after snickering at her pouting face he answered confidently.

"Of course." while he didn't know that, he knew full well that the Master was very, very powerful, if bandits were the only thing that he was dealing with then there was nothing to worry about "I'm surprised at your lack of faith on me." he continued with a mock-sadness, betting his life that he was correct with his Masters familiarity with the woman.

Blushing embarrassingly Makino quickly answered "Ah! N-nono-no!" not really noticing the clone's joke "I-iit's just that I'm really worried for my nakama but I knew you'd save them" looking up at him with thankful and admiring eyes.

'That's it, Master must be blind if he doesn't feel an attraction to this pretty woman.' he thought nonchalantly in my head as he was now confident that the Master's care and concern for her must mean something more.

"Why don't you rest here for now." he suggested bringing up a surprised face from the woman which was quickly remedied "This is just a guest room, and it looks like you still need to rest as you were very tired when you came to me." calming her a bit but the slight blush on her face never lifted.

"A-a-alright then." she conceded, as the only reason she sat up so quickly was because of the adrenaline from waking up from her nightmare but her body was still strained for running so fast.

Smiling at her sincerely "Get some rest." the clone said before making his way out of the room to dispel, as he lost the want to prank the Master as he didn't want to manipulate the woman.

"Ah wait!" Makino shouted at him, stopping him just at the door, looking back at her confusingly she continued "Can you stay here with me?" earning a surprised look and blush from the clone himself.

'He-h-he must be in a relationship with her!' the clone thought confidently as he went back to a seat nearby the bed.

"Don't worry I'll stay here." assuring her as he made to sit nearby her, but it looked like she wasn't having that.

Though straining herself, she pulled the clone into the bed beside.

"Uh w-wa-wait!" the clone said frantically "W-w-we shouldn't be doing this!" 'I thought I was the one to take charge in pranking the master!'.

Silencing him with a deathly glare rivaling Tsunade's, she rested her head on his chest,

"Stop trying to push me away." She pleaded suddenly, pulling the clone out of his shock "I can handle you not being here most of the time, you traveling your life on the seas but I want to be more than just friends." suddenly becoming very sad.

Seemingly giving up trying to make sense of what had happened between the woman and the Master, the clone sighed before wrapping his arms around her, seemingly cheering her up considerably as she slept serenely holding him.

'Master is so going to kill me...' the clone thought gravely to myself as he knew full well that he was but a fraction of the original so he wouldn't stand a chance.

That was before an idea had gone into his head and he had set a devious plan for the Master.

**/minutes later/**

"What the-" The whispered voice of Hokurou could say as when he went up to the guest room before his body was switched with the clone.

Looking beside him, was the beauty Makino who was resting her head on his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his body, not willing to let go.

He could only glare at his clone who had a mirthful look in his face at the trickery his own clone pulled off on him.

Before the clone dispelled himself, sending all the information it learned directly unto Hokurou's memories.

What he experienced shocked him and opened his eyes in a way to how Makino felt about him.

Looking back at the sleeping beauty, he sighed before he let himself fall to sleep his arms around her as well.

'This is gonna be an interesting life..' Hokurou though solemnly to myself as he let the bliss of sleep take over.

Thankfully one of them felt very serene and thankful at the lack of nightmares due to the guardian angel watching over her sleep.

***End.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Even though this section if near useless and unneeded I make no claim of ownership to One Piece and Naruto, just my OC.**

"I've come for my revenge!" - Normal/Sentient person's speak.

_'Oh Shit!' _\- _Normal/Sentient person's thoughts._

**"Oh shit's right! Your screwed!" - Beast's speak.**

_**'What'd I do to get to get a normal family...' - Beast's thoughts.**_

_**"[Fire Release/Style/Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!]" / "[Gomu Gomu Bazooka!]" **_**\- [Jutsu/Technique.].**

**(Unknown time/5 months before... - Mariejois/Marineford) - (Time - Location). **

* * *

***10 Years Ago.***

**(Flashback - Battlefield)**

_**"[Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!]"** _I roared out as I concentrated all the rampaging chakra unto a more condensed and controlled area, aiming for one arrogant fool.

Said fool had changed drastically, now sporting a pure white spiky hair instead of a midnight black, ditching the crimson shinobi battle armor for a full bodied black garment with black pants, gloves and boots, over which wore a white robe that adorned six magmata markings across his chest pattern and covered his sleeve cuffs and the rims of his robe and a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back.

Sporting shining horn protrusions that slightly resembled a forehead protector with a upward curve on the right temple, his eyes a light purple with ripples covering the entire eye, skin a near pale grey.

"Useless." The fool mocked, before being surrounded by a sphere of concentrated raging fire that would leave nothing but soot.

To appear infront me and striking me back far with a back hand, launching me to the edge of the mountain arena.

"Damn!" I cursed, my stamina and chakra reserves were on the point of shattering after pushing nearly all I had, using _**[Susanoo]**_ to its nth mobile degree to cut down the meteors summoned by **_[Chibaku Tensei]_ **in place of a Vengeful Fool so he wouldn't waste much energy.

'I can't read his moves!' I noted of the Grand robed Fool coughing up blood as my body was becoming incredibly strained.

The others weren't faring well, even with the fool's shadows confronting a blonde sage's shadow clones, the main fool was someone out of my reach.

One of my companions, spiked black hair (duckbutt included), went for a killing blow with his lightning-enhanced sword along with a hulking wraith above him, joining in dishing out death, only to be pushed back by a weak [_**Shinra Tensei]** _with heavy influence from an invisible force which the Duckbutt fool claimed to be only seen by his special eye.

A Blonde teen attempted a similar assault, but ended up with the same result.

"Why can't you just all die as a "Team", you hold everyone back from attaining eternal peace." Flaunted the fool, seeing as how me and the other four were still holding on.

"Your peace is a lie, everyone is subjugated and unable to live free lives with your plan!" Shouted out a blonde brat, remaining utterly defiant even at overwhelming opposition.

"Like you have even a chance of ever stopping me, two brats that think so highly of themselves, a envious third teammate that can only be a shadow compared to them, and two sensei's stuck in the past and surpassed by their students, pathetic." before disappearing from our sight.

What happened next was a complete blur to me.

Four pairs of arms seemed to grab and constrict my limbs, preventing me from moving before a force made a jab straight through my chest.

"Hokurou!" two of my companions shouted in dismay, shocking the others but the opposing force.

"You could have been a great man, bringing the world eternal peace with me." grumbled a fool in front of me, fist stuck in my chest, my will to resist the illusion and life fading.

"But I will not deny you from attaining a semblance of the true peace, open your mind to the _**[Infinite Tsukiyomi]**_" My will and thoughts being taken away, but I wouldn't end this way.

"S-sc-rew, you... and your lies... Looks like I'll be seeing Akari soon..." I mumbled weakly, retching out a litre blood before my both eyes flooded with blood, my rage aimed right at the fool in front of me.

_**"[Amaterasu**-ōmikami**!]"** _And with that, my consciousness faded, leaving behind a eternally raging flame in form of a majestic woman engulfing the arrogant fool and I, significantly more potent and grand white flames than the eternally dark ones expert users of the dojutsu technique will ever attain, incapable to be put out be one of my companions who I don't fully trust anymore, and the fool who was now unable to defuse them from thinking _these _eyes would be inferior.

If it didn't kill or harm him, at least it would be annoying him if for a while.

And then I dreamed a fading fantasy, where tousan and kaachan never died, my otouto never needed to wear that mask physically and emotionally and my Imouto never died to my foolishness. While I enjoyed a false time with my loved one with her mentor's pet pig and a cheerful, active brat both of us prided in.

**(Flashback end.)**

Waking up with great shock, I panted heavily as adrenaline rushed throughout my body, moving out of the bed and moving to calm myself.

I had been dreaming more and more about my old world, and how my dreams always pointed out my defeats, my losses and pains.

I don't know whether or not this was me slowly starting to consider the chance that I could never return home, or it was clashing within me with another side that wished to stay.

Slowly and slowly my hopes, no matter how hard I try to hang on, is slowly fading no matter what I do.

'I can't seem to stop and think that I'm gonna be in one hell of a ride sometime in the future…' I thought solemnly as I stared out the open window, watching the moonlit shore and the majestic blue flowing without a care in the world…

Though to be frank, I shouldn't really be surprised when something completely pops out of nowhere as crew had told me their adventures in the grand line and I was witness to the unknown but completely varied talents of the devil fruits was evidence enough for the lack of a stable reality in this world.

Though the shinobi world does contain tailed beasts, kekkei genkai and jutsu's that warp the elements and the fabrics reality so I should be taking this in stride.

'I wonder if I'm gonna meet the legends Shanks likes to talk about like Whitebeard, Mihawk and Sengoku...' Listing off to myself the pirates and marines Shanks had met and/or fought with in his adventures, him priding each and everyone of their strength.

After the incident we decided to dub the "Romance Dawn.", the Bandit Leaders insolence was the last straw for Shanks and I, Luffy's family have been screwing around for far too long and the attempt on the villagers and Luffy's lives were just one of many acts that could have been prevented if the Marines had better control with their own operations.

We had no way of contacting Dragon, and he would be certainly the last on our list, as he'd probably bring the kid into hiding with his group and push him to actively opposing the World Government.

That and both of us knew for a fact that even if we couldn't contact the revolution leader, he had his own people listening and watching our every move.

So Garp was our only choice on dealing on the matter, and things did not go out so smoothly.

While he was grateful that we had protected the village and his grandson, he was less than when he had assumed we pushed Luffy to becoming a pirate during our stay.

So we were given conditions so that he would come and deal with this.

One, that the Red Hair pirates were to leave by the end of the Year before he will arrive.

And Two, with my current position on the fate of what will happen between the pirates and marines, I was 'given' the offer to join the Royal Shichibukai, and 'swear fealty' to the Gorosei.

This was a bad position to be in for someone like me. The world noble's hate me for my actions, the marines (most of them) want a piece of me after the debacle that used to be called the 'Glorious Kingdom' Mariejois and the event before that which ended with numerous dead and heavily injured Marines and a injured Vice-Admiral that earned my old title of "Monster Slave".

And even more likely, the rumored and failures in hiding their presence to me 'Cipher Pol' would probably like to 'examine' me for my abilities that speak near impossibility of wielding the skills of all three types of Devil fruits.

But it looks like Garp himself had that covered and had planned another identity for me and a fake history of a High Rising Vagabond 'honoured' the title Shichibukai.

So it was either I join, or Garp goes off and deliberately worsens the already unstable relationship the Pirates and Marines have.

So I had to swallow the bitter pill dry and accept Garp's demands, as there was no other way.

No matter how I felt this would bite me in some point, I have more than one experience that no one should be denied time with their family, especially if said family lived professions where they were on opposing sides and each journey or fight could possibly be their last.

But it seemed like another complication arose from the shadows to strike where it hurts…

**(Weeks ago.)**

"You plan to leave for the New World?" I stoically questioned my crew's captain and first mate, and I knew full well that I would not like what they would say next.

"Yes, but since you are going to become a Shichibukai, you are somewhat tied to staying here deciding whether or not to follow the World Governments orders at times." Shanks started.

"And even though you are powerful in your own right, you would be outmatched in time by the enemy that waits in the New World." Beckman reasoned.

"But where would a pirate with no crew go? No ship? You know full well that Garp wants all of the Red Hair pirates to leave the Goa kingdom before he arrives." I challenged the idea, a man ripped away from his nakama was not a man at all, not one worth of being looked at.

"Which is why I am giving you ONE last order before we will meet again." Shanks eased with a slightly shaky voice under a determined face, he didn't want this to happen either but that was the only path we so before us and the only thing we could do was to walk forward.

Let's just say I walked away from the ship, determined and thankful of the entire Nakama seeing me off.

And I would see my Captain's duty fulfilled.

'Hokurou' would hide in the shadows, only revealing himself to his close ones, while will I will take up a new name that will be uttered in everyone's mouths in awe and fear, the shining star that's would become the talk of fearful enemies.

Luckily I didn't leave my stuff up the Crow's nest again.

**(Back to present.)**

"Hokurou-san?" a rather serene but drowsy voice asked from the other side of the room,

Looking back, my eyes meet a scantily-clad woman looking back at me sleepily from the bed for two, the white blanket shone brightly in the moonlight, showing through its sheets her slender and curved form.

It had been long since I learned of her wish to be more than just friends between us, though my heart yearned for another, the one I longed for would want me to move on, similar to how I would want her to do the same, especially since I essentially died in the shinobi world.

After developing a close trust and relationship with her, I had decided revealed my past to her, my previous position as a slave and especially my old life as a shinobi.

Frankly she wasn't shocked of my past as a slave as she had seen my mark before but hadn't confronted me about it and waiting till I truster her with this conflicting information, which I was thankful for.

Though she was surprised at the reason as to how I had such inhuman abilities and a completely unrecognized style, doctrine and line of thought, though she did want one thing.

Seeing as she was frankly unable to do anything in defending her home, only able to come to me for aid and fainting from exhaustion then. And since sooner or later I would need to return to adventuring the seas, the village needed to be able to defend itself from raiders, especially when Shanks and his crew and I were absent. Now disbelieving of the governments reliability, evident with the roaming bandits and the burning of the Gray Terminal.

So I am train a proper militia in this town to allow a proper defense against malicious forces.

Eh, better than being forced to become a Shichibukai...

"Makino-chan…" I reply to her quietly and affectionately as I walked back to the bed to sit by her side "Go back to sleep, it's nothing." but she always knew when I was thinking things over for too long again.

"No." She demanded this time, pushing the feeling of drowsiness away "What are thinking about now?"

"I'm just wondering of how Luffy's feeling right now." Drawing the topic away from my past and into another important issue.

And rightfully so, with his closeness to the crew strengthened after the incident, he essentially felt the same thing I had, the difference being that only I was capable of holding back the pain.

But he did came out of it more determined and more convicted on his dream, Straw hat standing strong against the wind, him set on returning it to its previous wearer once he was ready.

One moment I was most proud of was that he denied the chance to know how important the Straw Hat really was, all Luffy wanted to know was that it was important enough for him to protect the gift with his life.

"You're worried for him, and you know how he reacted once he got his Devil fruit powers, only to find a reason in it to be cheery and happy again." Stated the raven haired beauty before continuing "He'll do fine where he is."

"You do know Garp put his grandson in the hands of bandits right?" That was the greatest insult of all, not even wasting time once he got here, the Marine veteran grabbed the elastic brat and dropped him off in a Bandit Hideout and left to fend for himself.

I felt no shame when I came up to him and proceeded to instigate a three-hour long brawl with the senseless grandfather for his decision, he has chosen it and I can only show my distaste for him.

But the result wasn't all bad, Luffy had formed a camaraderie within the otherwise aggressive and hot headed group, becoming a family in the otherwise unruly band.

While I inherently dislike vagabonds (accepting the irony that I was technically one as well in my current and previous life.), it seemed like Garp trusted the life of his grandson to the Mountain Bandit leader, Curly Dadan. So I had to accept and trust his judgement on this.

I still didn't like that even though his 'Aniki' and 'Neechan' was still here, Luffy still felt alone.

Though it was an interesting development when he became attached to one of the kids under Dadan's care, a kid named Portgas D. Ace.

Though relations were stiff and aggressive between them (More so in Ace's side), Luffy was still very persistent on his chase to become Ace's friend. Even leading to the elastic brat getting tied up by Ace and his other friend, Sabo.

I was wary of the burly pirate that took Luffy away but I let Ace and Sabo do the rest of the work in saving them, I could see a sense of brotherhood forming within them and I wasn't about to interrupt such a development.

Though I did not step away when I rushed over to the Gray Terminal to eliminate the bandits that had taken the three wannabe pirates and had planned to burn Luffy and Ace to death after sending home Sabo to a strict and unhappy life where he had no free will or choice while planning to burn the homes of everyone in Gray terminal, which added to an even greater annoyance to me, having to expend much chakra to create Henge'd Shadow Clones to help Curly's Bandits and the poorly disguised Revolutionaries evacuate the people from the growing inferno to the revolutionaries ship, I couldn't reveal more of my powers as the revolutionaries were watching me closely and I couldn't reveal more of what they already know of me.

Though one situation after the event was particularly interesting…

**(A few weeks ago.)**

"DAMNIT!" I shouted a multitude of times as I broke the 26th training dummy that I had my clone's create, my hands bleeding from the heightened pain receivers to the point you could likely see the bones.

Heck, a blind man could see the complete beating I took, the amount of cuts and bruises across by body were prominent around me, received earlier from a gauntlet bout against a multitude of shadow clones, all rounds the opposing forces had free use of brutal tactics and weapons.

I needed to take me away from the shame and anger, and pain was the most applicable option.

I shouldn't have forgotten that not all of the idiocy and ruthlessness comes from one source, now my indecisiveness has cost me.

A group of nobles had gone and killed Sabo while he was sailing away from the kingdom because it would have 'insulted' the World Noble that would have passed by the same route.

And these weren't a group of nobles from the World Government, no, they were a group Greedy Noble's from Goa Kingdom that had slain my charge's Sworn Brother.

A brother I failed to protect.

Luckily for me, the Goa kingdom shall never find out the suspect of who murdered the number of nobles that would have mainly benefited from this. And from that they should keep being fearful.

Surprisingly, the Brown haired World Noble that had passed through was shocked at the implications of the burning of Gray Terminal and the witnessing of the killing of a small, defenseless child.

Even more so, had degraded and shamed the nobles for such actions, saying that the memory of Mariejois reliving in her head and seeing the same thing happen to other's once more, explicitly and eccentrically demanding that for every one of the people that lived in the Gray terminal that had lost something or someone, the kingdom had to pay fay a great fee for reparations.

The last thing I would have expected from a World Noble, though one factor was shocking to everyone.

The said World Noble while still keeping the same hairstyle that almost all had fashioned, had forgone the bulbous suit that the World Nobles were known for and had sported a Form fitting kimono that had purple floral designs, though it seemed she still held some value for the tradition, as a tight, insulated body suit was under her dress as seen on her hands, her neck cover that connected with the gas mask that she wore in place of a sluggish glass bubble, the gas mask covering only the bottom half of her face as she sported a white veil and orange shades over her eyes.

The arguments that she wasn't a World Noble was silenced with the appearance of a rather carefree "Yellow Monkey" of an admiral that had accompanied her as he was on the same journey and a "newly titled Shichibukai who was on the same path till he saw the fires" supporting her authenticity. Though he and I never really paid attention to the fearful stammering's of the 'Common' Nobles once we both appeared out of nowhere.

Though I couldn't figure out this feeling that the World Noble and I had met long ago.

Tiring myself out of rage, I kneel down on the grass, heaving and nearly retching at the physical stress my body is going through after focusing so much chakra into augmenting my physical attributes and pain sensitivity.

I was here drowning myself in pain, Ace was tied up on a tree, shouting his pains to the world that had covered its ears, and Luffy was crying his heart out.

Pathetic of me really.

But before I could go back to my self-torture, I felt a massive amount of power that dwarfed mine flare up very close to the training field.

I order my clones to dispel and leaving four to form a Manji-formation around me, each one covering my sides as I pulsed chakra around me to discover the unseen force.

What I sensed worried me greatly.

The overwhelming force wasn't just coming from one side, it absolutely covered miles of land, the training field right in the centre of the source and I couldn't pinpoint where the power was emanating from.

"You don't have to worry about a fight kid." A gruff voice emanated from right behind me, earning a surprised look from me and the four clones, Flickering away from the source.

Flashing a distance away from the voice, our eyes meet two impossibilities, one we were glad and thankful for, and the other we couldn't decide whether to be shocked or expectant about it, rather 'him'.

Long green cloak with a white garb underneath, spiky black hair with a window's peak hairstyle with a stubble and the rather prominent red tribal tattoos on the left side of his face and a sinister grin supported his already intimidating visage.

What we saw was Dragon D. Monkey, the leader of the revolutionaries, the most wanted and most dangerous man of the world.

Who was currently carrying Sabo under his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for a fight, rather I'm thankful for your efforts." Continued Dragon, seeing as I wasn't going to move from my spot. This man is someone I couldn't keep up with, not yet, I could compare this back to when I could only give Naruto second-long openings in Madara's defence. I could open holes in his defenses, but It'd only last a few moments, not enough for me or my clones to capitalize on.

"Thankful for what?" I questioned as I positioned myself in a defensive stance, the clones and I forming a circle around him, I wasn't gonna take any chances.

"Taking care of my son while I was away." The sinister grin he sported seemed to fade and what replaced with was a rather solemn and truly thankful look.

Seeing that I eased up when he revealed his true intentions and the odds against me he continued "That and in your own way, bringing justice on this world, _Ulfric_".

Scoffing at his joking tone, I finally started having full conversations with him "Like your dad had left me much choice." I argued "Either I become the World Gov's 'Unruly Lapdog' or it would be a longer trek to the goal of fixing the mess executing Roger left."

Dragon then proceeded to laugh at my expense "That's why I have people like you deal with it." he said chuckling "I'd do more damage than good in my part besides, the O_ne_ _Piece_ kickstarted the age of Pirates didn't it?" playing the part of the Devil's advocate.

"I can't argue with that." after that a silence grew between us and we knew there was one last problem to deal with.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Getting to the point immediately after, even if it would have been seen as overly paranoid, but being a shinobi one can never be too paranoid.

What I didn't expect was for the infamous Revolutionary to adopt a saddened look.

"No matter the consequences I will never let my own son join the Revolutionaries, nor will I and even Garp, let the World Government find out that he's my son." He admitted before bringing up a cold, unreadable expression "But we're too short of numbers for our front against the world government, we need more manpower."

That set me off, the clones and I rushing forward with kata's unsheathed and going for overhead blows.

"I'm tired of children soldiers." Intent on stopping his plans for the blonde kid.

We barely made any progress, Dragon bringing up a free arm and using his wrist to block the sharp blades, only getting to pressure his arm downwards, but was only a slight push to him.

"I don't like it either." He conceded, before launching us off him, spinning quickly landing backhand blows against us, knocking me far and dispelling the clone's I had.

"But I need the numbers, though I don't intend on making this kid a meat shield, he'll learn under my wing, I owe it to my son." He argued back "Besides, he's perfect for the Revolution, he'll become the symbol of hope for my people."

"And why is that?" I asked, slightly furious at the inferiority that was my attempted assault.

Dragon's face showed a proud smirk "He's the first noble I know to ever be ashamed of his heritage."

**(Back to present.)**

"Despite her actions, Dadan does genuinely care for him." Makino eased, pulling me from my flashback "She has to keep up face after all, with all the robberies and ambushes and the likes."

Rolling my eyes at her easiness and casual like attitude with the bandit leader once she got to know the incredibly brutish woman.

"Garp is a good man." She pressed on "You can't expect him to be everywhere for Luffy, he still has his duties as a Marine." now lying beside me on the bed.

"But still...-" I tried to argue back but her snuggling up to me cut all further thoughts and arguments.

"Hush, Garp trusts her and well just have to believe in his trust." She concluded which earned her a tired hug and a defeated sigh.

"Fine." I finally complied annoyed, getting a smile from her.

"So when are you going to be teaching the two about your jutsu?" She brought up another important issue after a moment of comfortable silence, I gone with Makino's proposal early in the year and I had taught the town's militia a good level of weapon skills and marksmanship, while teaching them the academy's taijutsu style and proper medical procedures, while I taught Makino herself a good level of Taijutsu, some Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but primarily she learned the upper echelons of Medical Ninjutsu, making her dangerous with her advanced knowledge of the body and pressure points, somewhat below the levels of Kabuto and Shizune, so as to prepare the time that I'd be leaving for the seas. A high-chuunin at best and enough knowledge to pass on the techniques I have taught her.

"I'm still getting to it." smirking victoriously at her pouting face before continuing "Luffy shows great chakra stores, meaning he'll have greater difficulty in the more precision-demanding techniques till he gets more proper training and familiarity with control but I doubt that'll work with his carefree attitude, so that means I'll have to teach him the more destructive arts, those require less controls but I'm gonna have to focus on techniques that incorporates to his martial arts skill." looking amusingly at her scared look when she imagined Luffy just nonchalantly using world-shaking techniques, but I continued nonetheless.

"Ace though shows a more balanced level of good control and reserves for a kid of his age, from there I'll be able to giving a more mixed &amp; varied style in his techniques, I can sense that he'll have a great affinity in fire, he has the will and the headstrong attitude for it, but I still have to test his aptitudes first." getting a more relaxed expression from her.

"So they'll have to go through the same routine with them as well?" Hinting at my sadistic training regime which got a evil smile out of me, a smile that at some point shared likeness to a Pervy Sage, a Thunder God, a Old Warhawk and a God of Shinobi.

"To be honest, they're idiots, I'm gonna have to either beat the information into them, or make them work themselves to death till they wiil never even consider forgetting my teachings." bringing a jokingly dejected look from Makino.

"I can't really ask for you to go easy on them can I?" She rhetorically asked.

"They'll hate me by the end of the first week." I assured her with an even more evil smile.

"..."

"..."

"Goodnight Hokurou-san." She finally ended with a slightly tired and amused voice.

"Goodnight Makino-chan." I replied uselessly as she was already sound aside me, her breaths more peaceful and graceful on my chest.

Sighing thankfully before deciding to rest once more, as I partly-planned and dreamed my tor-training for the two brats.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to partly regret teaching those two?' I finally thought before the open arms of sleep surrounded me.

***END***

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD! Finally! This took so long for me to do! Please forgive me!**

**Other than that, thank you so much for giving so much support for this fanfiction! Never thought it would get this much viewership and actually be added into a community, it means so much to a lazy ass of a A-level student like me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hokurou, so chill.**

**Sorry about the late update, had to return to my hometown to my christmas and new years celebrations and my phone denies all access to my drafts so absolutely no work done while in holidays. Damnit!**

**Review reply time!**

**newtonian - I'm trying to portray a man who is essentially indoctrinated to serve his village loyally unto death and even to his adulthood knows no full experience of ever living a life of peace (Shinobi cope through hobbies, but they are just that, hobbies). Hokurou is strong and determined individual whenever he is in a conflict and is instinctually clinging unto duties very strongly (like being ordered by higher ups or entrusted to by close one's.), who is ripped apart from his village with no possible way of returning and is partly trying to find a purpose other than to be a guardian and to live a life away from constant paranoia to who has the knife behind your back.**

**Add to that the other duties that force him to different places and allegiances, to be frank even shinobi get stressed, Hokurou's just over thinking things.**

**But expect Hokurou to be very negative only when he fails an objective (Expect this mostly as a comic relief) and when a close one is harmed.**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

"I've come for my revenge!" - Normal/Sentient person's speak.

_'Oh Shit!' _\- _Normal/Sentient person's thoughts._

**"Oh shit's right! Your screwed!" - Beast's speak.**

_**'I can't believe they're still fighting over this...' - Beast's thoughts.**_

_**"[Water Release/Style/Suiton: Great Waterfall Technique!]" / "[Gomu Gomu Bazooka!]" **_**\- [Jutsu/Technique.].**

**(Unknown time/5 months before... - Mariejois/Marineford) - (Time - Location).**

* * *

**(8 years ago - Logue town outskirts)**

_**"[Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!]"**_ Roared a young voice as a great ball of fire twice the young boy's size projected itself infront of him and was launched at his target.

"Good, fast and uninhibited transition from hand signs and no issue with chakra flow." Regarded a young man with silver white hair and dulled eyes, completely unfazed at the unnatural wrath of fire coming towards him.

Only to fade away in an after-image just before the fireball completely engulfed the area he used to be-

\- and appeared right behind the young boy.

"But not fast enough for _my _standards." He countered with a chop to the back of the kid's head, knocking him down to the ground, leaving the kid in a huffing, exhausted stature.

"Practice more on familiarizing yourself with the hand signs and not putting too much energy in your attacks and you're clear in that jutsu." He summed up with a satisfied tone "We might get you starting on the more advanced techniques." but another fast approaching object came at him.

Which took form of a long extending fist coming right at the back of the man's head.

_**"[Gomu Gomu Dynamic Fist!]"** _Roared another voice a distance away from the man's backside, though this proved to be a mistake when his fist almost came into contact with the man's head.

The man merely swayed slightly to the left, letting the still stretching fist to fly past him, grabbing unto the forearm with his right hand in a crushing grip.

"Good use of variety in fighting techniques, impressive use of teamwork with distraction to make a hit at my blind spot, and interesting mix of chakra enhanced durability and strength with your devil fruit abilities." He analyzed the move in a moment before pulling back the arm roughly, and making a cross-shaped handsign as another kid was pulled out of the tree's-

_**"[Double Dynamic Entry!]"**_

Only to be kicked twice at the same time by the man who was now accompanied by another who bore extreme likeness with him who ***Puffed*** into smoke after the maneuver, the impact directly focusing on the kid's face.

The kid was launched a fair distance away, but the kid was able to to recover in the air and landing on his two feet quickly with only dust gathered in his face and not a single bruise on him.

"But you're lacking in speed and I could sense your anticipation easily." He concluded before giving his answer "Only announce your technique once you are absolutely sure the move will connect."

The bout continued, both kids aiming to get at the man, who continuously dodged and countered their strikes.

After what seemed like forever, the man finally stopped in his motion and directly blocked two blows coming from both sides, and grabbing the two boy's arms and slamming them down on the ground.

Huffing in amusement, he commented "Nice try, you're lasting longer." before a ringing alarm went off.

"But not enough to pass." He concluded before turning away from both of them.

Which resulted in both of them launching up quickly from their fallen forms and making a quick blow at him.

"You never said the fight ends at the ring!" One of the kids with a stitched scar in his left cheek and wore a Straw Hat retorted.

"And now we got yo-" the other older boy continued to finish. Sporting rather childish freckles and a tattoo on his left arm written **_"ASCE"_** vertically but with the 'S' crossed out.

But the man merely poofed, leaving a large amount of smoke, comically dropping two of the kids on the ground once more.

The result was having the man appear a distance away from them, now sporting a conical farmers hat, a simple white coat flown over his shoulders and wore a very justified-cocky grin, who was looking at the dumbfounded duo who were looking at the log in front of them in surprise.

"Good, you learned _one _thing from this lesson at least." making the two look at him in confusion.

"In the world out there, fighting is the most dominant power, stature and renown doesn't matter if you can't fight back, so don't hold anything back and damn the rules of fighting unless it is specified of the persons Honor, but I make an exception for backstabbers and tyrants." making the two nod, anything other than skill didn't really matter in a fight so they still didn't understand the lesson the man was teaching as they knew that already. "Though there is still one thing I wan't to teach you before we go."

"As time will pass, you will develop your own rules and beliefs and your own crew, but one thing is all you need to learn that you must take heart, the very teaching passed down from my Jiji-sama, to an Ero-Sannin, to my sensei and to me and my teammates, the belief that my very father died following." Each word gaining emphasis, seriousness every passing second, a powerful fire burning in the man's pale grey eyes.

"Those who break the rules are scum." getting even more confused looks from the two before he continued "But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." the kids faces turned into surprise and recognition of respect, one of them fully realized and understood the teaching "Many of my comrade's died to protect their loved ones and I would join them doing the same, so you will fight to protect your crew with your very lives, at the very least do the best that you can, or don't even think that you'll have chance of ever being great Pirate captains."

At the determined nod from both boys, the man replaced the serious tension with a joyful outlook as he reappeared right behind the two and smacked them across the head and ran down the road leading to a village at incredible speed "Last one to the village buys all the ramen!" the man shouted back with a silly grin at the two boys who were dashing at similar speeds after him, both sporting similarly cheerful expressions.

But unnoticed by the boys were two figures standing atop one of the trees branches, possibly having been there the whole time.

"So." One of them asked the other, wearing a large white coat with the Kanji for Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning on the right arm and a red spiral symbol on the left. Under the coat was a navy blue uniform with a sealed green military jacket. "What do you think?"

The other merely nodded grimly. Sporting formal white suit over a navy blue shirt and aqua tie, and left flowing over his shoulders was a large coat with red and blue epaulettes on its shoulders. The persons face was obscured by the Dog mask but it was clear that he had a grey unkempt, if short beard.

"This is my condition." The first man continued "I join your damned 'glorified-sellswords' of a group and these two will get to choose their own destiny."

"You know at some point you will have to fight them right?" The other man in the dog mask finally spoke

"Meh." The merely shrugged "It'll be a good test to see how far they've come and do you honestly think I would harm a hair on them, let alone kill them?" At the other's silence the white robed man flickered out of the area with a flash of silver lightning striking the place he was on, flashy transportation at its finest.

The man with the dog-mask merely looked thoughtful where he was, before thinking aloud "The brat makes a point Roger, but what is more important?" He asked to no one in particular "My duty and justice? Or family and what is morally right?..."

But his depressing thoughts were cut of as the branch he was on finally gave to the weight, the lightning smashing on its bark being the last straw and flopped the bewildered man down on the ground.

"HOKUROU!" Barked the masked man, echoing throughout the island, causing a shiver to the man with the two kids, a mischievous snigger from the white robed man and a satisfied smile on a _changed _bandit leader.

* * *

**(A year ago - Marineford meeting room). *No POV***

"Here we go again..." complained an elderly woman wearing a admirals coat over her shoulders as she sat in the large round table, lazily watching two other men with admiral coats fighting with swords, one completely dumbfounded of the others actions and another twitching and convulsing in every movement he made, as if it was out of his control.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, this is getting incredibly dull woman, of course I would need something to do to pass the time." Cheekily replied a mirthful man wearing a pink feather coat, red dotted white pants and thin curved sunglasses, though his size wasn't properly attributed with him sitting cross-legged on the middle of the table, but comparing him with the other men saw him being significantly taller than them. His hand was stretched out, in the direction of one the two men fighting, as if he was a puppeteer, playing with dolls.

Another man of considerable size, almost a bear, was sitting in the table, rather impassive of the entire thing, wearing clothing that had a _slight _edge at a theme of bears, was clutching a Bible on his left hand, acting as if the fight in the room wasn't happening at all.

"Honestly I've never felt more bored in my life." Dismissed a mysterious man who preferred to stand at the far wall of the room than sit, wearing a open long coat, simple pants and boots, a chain holding a cross prominent on his bare chest, but the incredibly large and heavily decorated sword that had the shape of a cross on his back outclassed all prominent things about him, "I still don't know why I bother coming to these worthless meetings."

"For once I am in agreement with you." Noted a majestic woman, who was wearing an incredibly revealing red robe, and had a white coat that had epaulets over her shoulders, similar to a marines coat. Though she was not sitting in the chairs like the swordsman but was near the tables and in fact, beside one of the chairs of the table, but was sitting on an incredibly large white snake that wore a large horned skull on its head that had blue hair jutting from it's back. it's body was adorned by red spots while its underbelly was yellow, it seemed to have a permanent smile on its face. "I was called here because the Marines had made this an urgent meeting and hadn't said nothing else, but now I see that this was a perfect waste of time." at this she and the swordsman moved to leave the room.

But before any other commotion could be made, a large man came into the room, wearing a marine coat and under that, a formal uniform adorned in medals and honors, he wore a marines cap, which is covering the puffy hair under it, he also bore a mustache and a braided beard. He was accompanied into the room by a goat and a seagull.

"Enough with this commotion, the meeting can now commence." the man stated, earning affirmatives from his subordinates, referring to him as 'Fleet Admiral' and groans of annoyance from the others (apart from one), some taking seats improperly and some staying on their spot (The swordsman in his side of the wall, and the flamingo man on the centre of the table.

"This meeting is to assess the formal introduction of the new Shichibukai _Ulfric Damon_." getting clear disinterest from the non-marines (apart from two), some prompting to leave the room but halted when the Admiral continued.

"And the fate of Hokurou de Sephtis." suddenly peaking the interest of the room and the shock of the snake woman.

Hokurou had become a name of mixed meaning in the World Government, the Nobles despise him for the destruction of Mariejois and insulting their honor, while the marines were torn between respecting him for his sense of justice and actions to pushing the world to a better place, pushing some marines to accepting Moral Justice than it's Absolute counterpart and believing the disappearance self-serving corrupt nobles in the Goa kingdom was of his actions and are praising him while others are still had a grudge against him for the deaths of their comrades back at Mariejois and some for the occasional assassination of a marine officer.

But before they could discuss more on the situation, a pillar of black flame suddenly erupted from the balcony connected to the room, alerting the occupants of the room, some motioning to attack but the others, namely the non-marines and the Fleet Admiral have yet to make a move.

"At ease." The old woman admiral commanded the marines to relax, causing them to sheathe their weapons warily as the flames slowly dispersed to reveal a man standing in the midst.

Combed-back golden hair, scruff shadow of a beard, sharp but rugged features and steel cold eyes.

His regal and powerful look was backed up by an equally fierce attire.

Black steel armor with intricate and ancient designs adorned his chest, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs, strapped tightly over dark noble clothes, over it was a gray fur-trimmed cloak, completing his completely cold aura.

His posture wasn't a slouch either, he stood arrogantly and defiantly against almost everyone in the room, a left hand grip on a sheathed dark sword was unflinching and ready to be drawn at moments notice.

"It seems most of the Royal Warlords have given me the honor of visiting my induction, I should feel proud." The man sarcastically, head held high in arrogance and earning a snake woman's ire and a flamingo mans sadistic amusement.

But the man named Ulfric merely ignored them and turned to the elderly woman, right arm arm rapped onto his breastplate and slightly bowed in respect.

"It is good to meet you again _obaasan_" he acknowledged bringing great shock to the group sans said annoyed elder admiral.

"Let's just get this over with before I pull a gasket." the Elder woman merely said before nodding towards the Fleet admiral to continue.

"As I was saying." The Fleet Admiral continued "This is Ulfric Damon, captain of the _Shadow guard_ pirates and the Warlord of the Sea for the East Blue." before looking at the addressed with sharp, dangerous eyes "And currently the only one that holds the knowledge of Hokurou's fate."

* * *

**By Kami I'm back! And now completely suffocated with going back to school... Hooray T_T.**

**This chapters a little short as I'm going to return to Hokurou having flashbacks of certain moments in the timeskip as I'm going to be jumping to Luffy beginning his adventure.**

**Note: Hokurou, will be having his own crew and so, won't be a crew member of Luffy's pirates but will be a future ally (obviously).**

**Anyways please Review, Favorite, Follow and have a belated Happy New Years!**


End file.
